Coming of Age
by Red-Spark-715
Summary: Trunks is coming of age and must face what comes with being an adult saiyan. Trunks and Pan story. May seem like a Goten story starting up, but only for a few chapters! Set after the grand tour. Ignores Dragon Ball Super. Everyone is alive except Goku, but he may show up later. (Working on updating the formatting and grammar Ch1-5 are updated, I'll work on the rest soon!)
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note

This is a PanxTrunks story, but it is a little slow starting up. First bit may seem more Goten, but it will change. No one is together with anyone in the beginning.

Set after the Grand Tour. Everyone except Goku is alive.

Pan is 15

Bra is 17

Goten is 28

Trunks is 29

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any characters or variations of DBZ. I only own my OCs and I promise there will not be very many of them.

 **Chapter one:** ** _The Message_**

Pan glanced down at her phone rereading the strange text message from Goten.

*She left*

'Who was he talking about? She who?' she thought. She finished grabbing her book bag and going to look for Bra. "Hey Bra." Bra smiled at her saiyan friend.

"What's up Pan?" They started walking to the exit of the school.

"I got this strange text from Goten, here" she handed Bra her cell.

"She who? Maybe he sent it to you by mistake. Call him real quick"

Pan took her phone back and called her uncle. She was shocked to hear him sob out hello on the other end of the phone. "Goten! What's wrong?... Okay, we'll be right there," Bra stared eyes wide waiting for the recap. "Paris dumped him for real this time, and he's in pretty bad shape"

"I'll text Trunks, where is he at?"

"Mount Paozu"

The girls headed toward Bra's car in the parking lot

xxXXxx

Once the girls arrived, they found Goten in a pile of tissues at the dining room table. Chi-Chi was stroking his back trying to get him to eat. 'Wow, he isn't eating. This is bad' Pan thought.

"Goten what happened?" asked Bra.

Goten looked up at the girls his eyes red and puffy. "Paris…she left me. She said I didn't make enough,,, money that I was too childish to waste anymore time with" he responded returning his face to the table.

"Uncle Goten, she's wrong. You have a great personality! It reminds me of Grandpa's."

"Yeah, and no one ever feels like you're a waste of time. You are too much fun to be. She was no fun!"

"I was starting to look at rings" said Goten in a soft voice.

"Goten, you are just getting to the age when you want to settle down. Paris wasn't the right girl plain and simple. Don't get me wrong she was a fine young lady, but putting you through this proves she isn't the one," declared Chi-Chi as she placed a bowl of stew in front of Goten.

"Maybe if I get a new higher paying job, she'll come back"

"No Goten, don't think like that. You deserve better that her"

There was a knock at the door. Pan rushed to answer it. She found Trunks still in his business suit looking worried. "How is he?" he asked.

"Not good, he won't even eat"

"That's awful, do you know what happened?"

"She told him he was childish and didn't make enough money" Pan told him as they entered the house.

"Hey Goten," Trunks tried to get his friend to look up, which he didn't, but a mumble resembling a hey was heard from the face down Goten.

"Trunks why don't you take Goten out and meet some new people tonight" suggested Bra trying to make clubbing and bar hopping sound appropriate in front Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi still caught on. "No! My son is getting to the point he is looking for a wife not a hussy!" Pan couldn't help but laugh at her grandmother.

"Don't worry mom. I don't want to get back out on the dating scene… I just want to wallow," announced Goten.

There was a loud bang on the door. Pan ran to answer it again. This time it was her Great Grandfather the Ox King. "Pan you look so grown up! You must have to fight the boys off with a stick."

"Not really, are you here because of Goten?"

"Yes Chi-Chi called me"

"Come on in, he just announced that he wishes to wallow"

Everyone greeted the Ox King as he entered into the dining room. He sat at the table with Goten. "So you wanna wallow huh?" Goten nodded still face down on the table. "That's a shame. I just met a really great girl that is just your speed"

"Dad what are you talking about?"

"I met a sweet girl that I think could be wife material for Goten. That is if he's willing to meet her"

"Not right now grandpa, I'm too sad"

"She's coming to Satan City in two weeks, how about I have you meet her then?"

"Okay," Goten said finally pulling his head up to play with the bowl of stew in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note

This is a PanxTrunks story, but it is a little slow starting up. First bit may seem more Goten, but it will change. No one is together with anyone in the beginning.

Set after the Grand Tour. Everyone except Goku is alive.

Pan is 15

Bra is 17

Goten is 28

Trunks is 29

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any characters or variations of DBZ. I only own my OCs and I promise there will not be very many of them.

 **Chapter two: Wife Material**

Two weeks passed quickly. Goten was preparing to meet this supposed wife material girl. Bra, Trunks, and Pan had all decided to tag along to see how everything played out. "Unless she's a knockout like Paris, I don't think I want to go," groaned Goten.

"Oh come on! The Ox King trained with Master Roshi. I'm sure she's pretty" said Trunks.

"You guys are awful! It's what's on the inside that counts!" Pan yelled at the two boys.

"Pan's right, don't be jerks!" growled Bra.

Once they made it to the hotel and waited in the lobby. "Her name is Rini, and she is supposed to be wearing a green sweater," Goten told the group. Everyone watched for the wife material girl.

Bra pointed to a woman in a pencil skirt, cream blouse, and a green sweater. She had her red hair in a bun on top of her head and glasses. "Goten, I think that's your girl."

The girl walked up to Goten with a soft smile on her lips. 'She's short. Maybe even shorter than Pan, and she's wearing heels. So much for a tall sexy brunette' thought Goten.

"Hi, are you Goten?" she asked.

"No, well yes, but I don't think you're my type" rambled Goten with an arm behind his head. Pan and Bra both wanted to scream at him then and there. How could he be so rude. Even Trunks looked annoyed.

"Oh, okay bye," she proceeded to walk out the front doors of the hotel lobby without saying another word.

"How could you even say that! You didn't even let her introduce herself. I am telling Grandma Chi-Chi about this!"

"Pan, I didn't want to waste my time with a girl I didn't find attractive"

"She was pretty ya know. She was just dressed up in business clothes," remarked Bra.

"Everybody lay off" They had all started for the exit when Goten's phone rang. "Hello… hey grandpa… no…well yes…she wasn't my type…yeah…okay, okay. I'll go find her," with that Goten hung up his phone. The three waited for Goten to fill them in on his phone conversation. "Grandpa says he didn't pick her for looks, and I should have talked to her… and said I should go find her," groaned Goten.

"Good you should, but you'll be lucky if she'll even talk to you after what you just did. I wouldn't," said Pan.

"We'll help you find her," Trunks told him trying to be supportive while the girls were at his throat.

"She couldn't have gotten too far," exclaimed Bra as they all ran outside. After wandering a few blocks, an ambulance pulled up outside a dojo and rushed inside bringing out two men. One looked beat up pretty bad and the other looked even worse and was being carried on a stretcher. The four ran to see what could have caused this. Once in the dojo, they saw the girl they had been searching for. Rini was in the ring fighting a man three times her size. She was no longer wore the cream blouse and green sweater. She now wore a sports bra and bandages around her torso. She still wore the skirt and heels, but the skirt had ridden up on one side to reveal her spandex shorts underneath. Goten stared in shock 'who was this girl.'

"What's going on?" Trunks asked a man who was standing outside the arena.

"She wanted a fight, but no one was willing she offered a date with her as the prize. Since then she has beaten up five of the strongest guys here." The man explained.

"Did you guys hear him?" asked Trunks. The girls nodded. Goten just stared as the large man toppled out of the ring.

"She must be pissed," said Bra.

"Who's next?" yelled Rini. A man started to get in the ring.

"I'm next," announced Goten as he jumped into the ring.

"She'll wipe the floor with you kid. Let me handle it," the man who had been getting into the ring yelled after Goten.

"I'm the one she's mad at"

"So now you want a date?" smirked Rini.

"Just talk with me please Rini. I'm sorry"

"If you wanna talk, you'll have to win a fight with me first"

Goten just stood while Rini dropped into a fighting stance. After no response from Goten, she launched her attack. Kicking and punching in rapid fire, but all Goten did was dodge.

"Why is he only dodging? If he wants to talk with her, he needs to finish this," grumbled Bra.

"He could hurt her if he hit her. He is just letting her wear herself down," explained Trunks.

"She's starting to get really mad," observed Pan.

Rini was starting to get red in the face and growled, "fight me damn it!"

"No just calm down"

"Why don't I sweeten the deal. You win this fight, and I'll go on a date with you and hear you out about you being _sorry_. How's that sound?"

"Ring out or down for a ten count to win?" asked Goten dropping to fighting stance.

"You got it"

The fight started again. Goten was only blocking, but he seemed to be thinking as he did. Finally he jumped back and formed a small gust of energy and threw it toward Rini. The energy threw her from the ring hitting a wall hard enough to leave a dent. She slid to the ground unconscious.

"I didn't mean to hit her that hard, just out of the ring," yelled Goten as he ran to her. Trunks, Bra, and Pan were right behind him as he worked to wake Rini up.

"Uncle Goten you could have just pinned her"

"I figured she'd be mad at me grabbing her"

"Wait, wasn't that the same kind of move Goku used to win against Chi-Chi in the world tournament?"

"Yeah, that's what gave me the idea," Goten said rubbing the back of his head. Rini's eyes suddenly fluttered open, and she saw she was in Goten's grasp. She immediately pulled away, stood, and strolled over to a bench and started pulling her clothes back on and straighten her skirt. Once dressed, she walked over to Goten and handed him a business card.

"Call me when you want that date," with that Rini left the dojo seeming not to notice one of her heels were broken.

"I hope she isn't mad I broke her shoe"

"What made you change your mind?" Trunks asked with one eyebrow raised.

"I realized I didn't give her a chance, and she's strong… Grandpa said she has lots of qualities that make her a good fit for me, and I want to know what they all are"

"Goten that's so sweet!" cooed Bra.

Author's note- Rini in my head looks like a mix of Ranma in his girl form and Kurama. I know those are technically both male characters, but that's just how I see her. A short bad ass hot feminine red haired girl who can master any type of martial arts.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note

This is a PanxTrunks story, but it is a little slow starting up.

This is the chapter it starts becoming more Trunks and Pan.

Set after the Grand Tour. Everyone except Goku is alive.

Pan is 15

Bra is 17

Goten is 28

Trunks is 29

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any characters or variations of DBZ. I only own my OCs and I promise there will not be very many of them.

 **Chapter three:** **_Chocolate Day_**

Two months have passed. Rini and Goten are an item. Rini was very sweet and always seemed to keep Goten on his toes.

Rini, Goten, and Pan were all over at Capsule Corp. "Mom do you know how to make triple chocolate cupcakes?" asked Bra.

"No sweetheart, I was never much of a baker. Did you ask Grandma Bunny?"

"Yes, she says she always just buys desserts"

"Then why don't you and I go buy some then?"

"No! They have to be homemade, or Greg won't realize how much I like him!"

"So Greg is the latest flavor of the month," teased Trunks.

"Shut up Trunks! This is really important to me, Chocolate Day is coming up, and the more effort you put in, the more you show your love for the guy you give it to!" yelled Bra.

"I know what Chocolate Day is Bra! I always got the most out of any guy in the whole school," Trunks said with a smirk as he brushed his hair out of his face.

"Well Greg is the Trunks of Bra's year, so she has competition," said Pan a soft smile on her face.

"Mom what should I do?" squeaked Bra.

"I could teach you Bra," Rini said softly.

Everyone turned to look at her. "You bake?" asked Bra.

"Yeah, I can bake pretty much anything except pies. I can make pie, but they are just not my specialty"

"Are you good at it?" asked Goten staring at his girlfriend looking surprised.

"Yeah, I've won contests and baked for special events. It's a fun hobby"

"Really, and you can teach me!" squeaked Bra looking excited.

"Sure, Pan you wanna learn too?" asked Rini.

"I don't know. I wasn't planning on giving any boys anything," responded Pan.

"Oh come on Pan, it'll be fun!" Bra yelled slightly shaking her best friend.

"Okay okay. I'll do it," said Pan with a sigh.

"Great, I'll bring stuff tomorrow. I'll meet you two here," said Rini grabbing Goten's arm.

"Perfect!" agreed Bra. With that Goten and Rini left.

"That girl is definitely an odd one, but hey she calmed Bra down. So I like her!" exclaimed Bulma.

"Goten likes her too," said Trunks with a chuckle.

"Grandma Chi-Chi doesn't like her though," laughed Pan.

"What her dad set them up!" yelled Bra.

"She thinks she's a hussy with a sassy mouth," Pan said trying to hold back her laughter.

"Chi-Chi said the same kind of stuff about Videl, so I wouldn't worry too much about it," said Bulma with a knowing smile.

'Grandma Chi-Chi thought my mom was a hussy? Wow' Pan thought.

"Come on Pan, we need to go shopping. I need a new outfit to impress Greg!" Pan was quickly pulled out the door hearing Trunks' laughter as they went.

xxXXxx

Clanking and yelling could be heard from the kitchen a mile away. "So is Rini realizing how bad of a cook my little sister is?" asked Trunks. Goten didn't respond. He only stared into the kitchen with a lovesick look on his face. Trunks waved a hand in front of his face. "Earth to Goten"

"Sorry… I was thinking"

"Thinking huh, were you thinking about how Rini looks like a little Susie homemaker?" Trunks asked with a smirk.

Goten blushed, "Of course not… I was just thinking, I think Bra might have set a new record for house fires"

"Jeez, how many?"

"Four, and they aren't even out of the oven yet"

"Is Rini ready to kill her yet?"

"No, she's stayed calm the whole time… Pan on the other hand"

"What did Bra do to poor Panny?"

"She exploded the mixer on her"

"That sounds about right. Bra, Princess of the entire Saiyan race, can't work a mixer to save her life. I just hope she doesn't set Pan on fire before this is all over," laughed Trunks.

xxXXxx

"They look awful! The tops are cracked and bulgy," cried Bra.

"Bra don't worry, the icing will cover it. Besides it's how they taste that matters," explained Rini.

"By the way they look, I bet they taste awful," sobbed Bra.

"Just let them cool then we'll ice them, and you can get some of the guys to taste them"

"Okay, but do you think Greg will like them?"

"If he doesn't appreciate all the effort you put in to these, he was never worth your time," Rini exclaimed.

"She's right. If the jerk isn't blown away by all your hard work, find a guy who is"

"Pan who are you going to give yours to?" Bra asked looking over Pan's cupcakes.

"No one, I told you I'm not interested in any of the guys at our school," growled Pan as she stirred the frosting.

"But yours turned out perfect! You have to give them to someone"

"I'll probably just give them to my parents"

"That's no fun, come on Pan isn't there a guy you even kinda like just a little… Robert likes you, oh and Paul"

"Well, I don't like them. At least not enough to give them a chocolate day gift, especially one I put this much work into"

"Fine be alone forever Pan"

"Bra ice your cupcakes and chill. Pan will find the right guy in her own time just like you will," Rini said handing the bowl of frosting to Bra.

"I already have, it's Greg," swooned Bra. Pan barely heard Rini mutter Yeah right under her breath. She had to hold back a laugh.

"So are you giving yours to my uncle?"

"Yeah, this will be the first time I've baked for him. I hope he likes them"

"How are things going with you and Goten?" asked Bra.

"Great, he's the sweetest guy ever. Even if he's not human"

"What! Not human, what are you talking about?" asked Pan trying to keep the panic down in her voice.

Rini smiled, "He hasn't admitted to it or anything, but with how he reacted when I mentioned it and how nervous you two are acting, I am guessing it's a family secret."

"What made you think he's an alien?"

"His speed, strength, appetite, or possibly that I shot him and he didn't even have a scratch on him"

"You shot my uncle!" Pan started laughing like a hyena.

"It was on accident! He ran outside while I was practicing shooting"

"Goten would be dumb enough to get himself shot," shrugged Bra.

"I'm sure it's not the first time or the last," laughed Pan.

"Lets just forget about it. He'll tell me when he's ready," said Rini with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"They're done! And they don't look half bad if I do say so myself," exclaimed Bra beaming with pride.

"Alright go get the guys to try them and give you their opinions"

"Okay," Bra carefully carried the tray outside.

After a few moments, Rini asked, "So are you going to offer Trunks a cupcake?"

"What! Why would I do that?"

"Cause you like him"

"Why would you say that?"

"Cause I'm not blind, he's definitely more than a friend"

"He's like a big brother to me that's all"

"If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine, but you can trust me. I wouldn't tell anyone, not even Goten," there was silence for a few minutes.

"It's more than a crush… I think I love him, but we're fourteen years apart. He'll never love me," Pan stared at her feet during her admission.

"Never say never Pan," said Rini with a soft smile.

A few moments later Trunks and Goten wandered into the kitchen. "Hey," Goten greeted them as he wrapped his arms around Rini's waist while she iced the last cupcakes in front of her.

"How are Bra's cupcakes going over?"

"Good, everyone seems to like them, but honestly Trunks and I weren't brave enough to try them"

"Well Pan and I need some taste testers, so I guess that's okay," Rini turned and handed Goten a cupcake.

"Pan could I try yours?" Trunks asked with a soft smile.

"Sure," she handed him a cupcake while a light blush spread across her face.

Goten ate the entire cupcake he was handed and was now kissing Rini. Once they broke apart, Goten stared into her eyes and said, "I think I'm in love with you. "

Pan immediately grabbed Trunks and her cupcakes to leave Rini and Goten alone. "Slow down Pan, you're gonna make me drop my cupcake"

"Sorry, I just didn't want to intrude on their moment. I'm pretty sure that's the first time either of them have said I love you, and I don't know if Rini will say it back."

"Why wouldn't she?" he asked as he started eating his cupcake.

"Cause she knows he's an alien"

"What?! How?"

"Oh you know just something you figure out after shooting your boyfriend," answered Pan with a bit of attitude. Trunks was now having trouble standing from laughing so hard.

"Oh I'm gonna have to ask Goten about that… by the way Panny"

"What?"

"That was the best cupcake I've ever eaten"

"Really?"

"Yeah, anyway I could get another?"

"Sure, I'm glad you like them"

"Panny I like everything you do," with that he kissed her forehead and walked off with a second cupcake.

'Maybe Rini's right' thought Pan.

Author's Note- Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note

Set after the Grand Tour. Everyone except Goku is alive.

Pan is 15

Bra is 17

Goten is 28

Trunks is 30

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any characters or variations of DBZ. I only own my OCs and I promise there will not be very many of them.

 **Chapter four:** **_Birthday News_**

Roughly three months later.

"Thanks for helping me get everything ready for the party tonight girls," said Bulma.

"No problem Mom"

"I can't believe Trunks is 30 today!" exclaimed Pan.

"I know my baby boy is 30!"

"Mom chill out Trunks doesn't even look near that old"

"Fine I'll chill… So Goten is bringing his lady friend to the party right?"

"Yeah, he wants to introduce her to the Z gang," answered Pan.

"And does she know about everything?" asked Bulma raising an eyebrow.

"Yep, he told her everything a few months ago"

"That's so sweet, he's in love!" cooed Bra.

"Speaking of love, I think Marron and Uub are finally starting to date," Bulma said in an almost sing song voice.

"I'm glad, that means she'll stop dating Trunks," declared Bra.

"He hasn't really dated Marron in over eight years, so I don't know why you are getting so worked up over it"

"She is just spoiled, and I think he can do better," explained Bra.

"Well isn't the pot calling the kettle black," laughed Bulma as she hung up the birthday banner.

"So is this going to be a huge party or just family and the Z warriors?" asked Pan straightening tablecloths.

"Just family and the Z warriors, Trunks doesn't want a big party this year… I think he thinks 30 is old."

"He is old," snorted Bra pouting about her mother calling her spoiled.

"No he's not, he's just Trunks ," smiled Pan.

"Come on Pan, we need to get ready!" yelled Bra as she grabbed Pan and dragged her up to her room.

xxXXxx

The party had started, but the girls still had not come down yet. Once everyone had arrived, they made their entrance. They made sure to catch everyone's attention. Bra wore a pink cocktail dress with silver heels while Pan wore a red kimono inspired dress with a slit running to her mid thigh.

"You two look beautiful," squealed Marron as she ran up and hugged them. "By the way, I like Rini. She's great!"

"We like her too"

"She's way better than Paris!" gushed Marron.

Pan slipped away to find Trunks. She found him leaning against the house avoiding people. "How's the birthday boy?"

"Hey Panny"

Even though he was acting normal Pan could see in his eyes that something was bothering him.

"Trunks, what's on your mind?" she asked now leaning against him forcing him to give her more of his attention.

He sighed, "I just feel like I'm ready for more, but like I'll never have it."

"What kinda more?"

"Growing up I guess"

"Like a wife and kids kinda growing up?"

"Maybe," he answered a smirk playing across his lips.

"Trunks you can have that, you just have to find the right girl"

"I hope so Panny, I hope so," he said softly pulling her into a warm embrace and kissing her forehead before joining the party.

xxXXxx

"Hey, so how is she faring?" asked Trunks as he nudged Goten.

"Great, everyone seems to love her. I mean how many human women do you know that are martial arts masters, weapon experts, and can cook?" Goten said with a very smug smile on his face.

"Well if you take out the weapons expert part, I guess just your mom," chuckled Trunks. Goten smile faded.

"Not cool man"

"Hey you asked"

"So you heard all about saiyans, cell, Majin Buu, and Baby, and you weren't even freaked out?" asked Krillin.

"No, I wasn't. All those evils have passed, and I kinda figured in the saiyan thing," Rini said with a soft smile.

"What do you mean you kinda figured?" asked Yamcha.

"Well there was an accident back when we had only been dating around a month," Rini admitted staring at the ground.

"What kind of accident?" asked Gohan. Everyone was now staring at the young woman.

"I kinda, accidentally…shot him," she admitted shuffling her feet. Krillin and Yamcha started dying laughing.

"And he wasn't hurt, so you had a feeling he wasn't human?" asked Gohan already knowing the answer. Rini nodded her head a slight blush on her cheeks.

xxXXxx

All the women were inside talking while the men were outside chatting and sparring. Vegeta cleared his throat getting the other Z fighters' attention.

"There is an issue that needs to be addressed, Trunks is nearing a dangerous point"

"What are you talking about father?" Trunks looked shocked by Vegeta's announcement.

"You will be going into heat soon"

"Heat, like a dog?"

"No, like a saiyan. Male saiyans go into heat during their 30th year," explained Vegeta.

"What are you talking about Vegeta? I'm 40, and I've never been in heat. At least I don't think so," questioned Gohan.

"That's because you had a child before you came of age"

"So since Videl and I had Pan, I didn't go through a heat?"

"Yes brat, once a male saiyan becomes the right age, 30, his body will go through a heat to allow him to find a suitable mate and produce an heir. If a male saiyan has already produced an offspring, there is no need for the heat," explained Vegeta looking annoyed with Gohan's questions.

"Why will I be dangerous?" asked Trunks.

"While you are in heat your power level will triple, and you will fight anyone that you see as an obstacle in finding your mate"

"So Trunks will be in a blind rage until he finds a girl to have sex with?" asked Yamcha.

"No weakling, he won't go after just any girl. He will only go after the one who's scent causes him to react"

"So I am going to hurt my friends, and possible rape a girl I don't even know. Father that can't happen. I won't let it!" yelled Trunks growing angry.

"You won't be able to control yourself, that's why I chose to make everyone aware"

"But Trunks is one of the strongest fighters on the planet. If his strength triples, no one could stop him," observed Krillin looking nervous.

"Then we will all have to train and become stronger if we want to be able to keep Trunks from hurting anyone," announced Piccolo.

"The namek is correct. Everyone should train. Trunks you can still train, but do not work to progress your powers, understand?" Trunks nodded his understanding to Vegeta. "Good, the woman is creating a room that will help contain you when your heat starts"

"Mom knows?"

"Yes, but I think it is best not to worry your sister or the rest of the women, understand?" this time Vegeta was addressing the entire group. Everyone stared before giving their agreement.

"How long will Trunks be in heat and when will it happen?" asked Goten.

"It lasts a week, and most saiyans go into heat around their thirty and half year," answered Vegeta.

"Then we have six months to prepare," said Piccolo.

xxXXxx

Bra was talking to her mother and 18, leaving Pan and Rini alone. "Hey Pan, you look so pretty tonight. I thought you weren't a girly girl?" questioned Rini.

"When it comes to Bra, she'll make anyone a girly girl," Pan said rolling her eyes. Both girls laughed.

"So then you didn't dress up for Trunks?"

"No, well maybe a little," said Pan blushing slightly.

"Well, I saw him staring at you earlier tonight, so I think you got his attention"

"I doubt it, he's only into blondes. That's all he dates," sighed Pan.

"Really cause Goten said he hasn't gone out for anything other than business since you all got back from your space trip," Rini said with a soft smile. She liked sharing the information with Pan.

"Oh, I hadn't heard that… can you excuse me?"

"Sure," Rini nodded.

Pan ran into the bathroom locking the door behind her. She pulled her necklace out of her dress and rubbed the small gold charm between her fingers. Trunks had given her that necklace for Christmas when she was a little girl. It was one of her most prized possessions. 'Maybe he loves me too, just maybe,' hoped Pan as she brought the small charm to her lips and gave it a light kiss.

 **Author's Note- Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed!**


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note

Set after the Galaxy Tour/Grand Tour. Everyone except Goku is alive.

Pan is 15

Bra is 17

Goten is 28

Trunks is 30

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any characters or variations of DBZ. I only own my OCs and I promise there will not be very many of them.

 **Chapter five:** **_Nice Guy Robert_**

"Hi Pan," said Robert as he tried to stop her in the hallway.

"Hi Robert"

"So I was hoping I could take you to the movies tonight"

"Thanks Robert, but I don't think so"

"Are you seeing someone else?" he asked as Bra walked up.

"No she is totally single"

"Bra!"

"Hey it's the truth"

"So will you give me a chance then, please Pan?"

"Okay, I'll meet you at the theater at 7 tonight," answered Pan. Robert left with a spring in his step.

"Looks like you have a date tonight!" squealed Bra.

"I'm not near as excited as you are," groaned Pan.

"Come on, Robert is a nice enough guy, and he's been asking you out all year!"

"I know, that's why I said okay"

xxXXxx

Three Weeks Later

Bra was lounging in the living room watching a realty dating show.

"Hey Bra, where's Pan at?" asked Trunks as he plopped down next to her on the couch.

"She's on a date," smirked Bra.

"What! Panny doesn't date!" yelled Trunks.

"Well she is, so don't freak out. I mean you're freaking out more than Gohan," laughed Bra.

"I guess I'm just surprised. I mean she's gone on dates before… so this her first date with the guy?" asked Trunks trying to calm down.

"No, I think this is like date five," she said trying to watch her show.

"What!" yelled Trunks.

"Calm down," growled Bra. She was now getting irritated at not being able to watch her show. Trunks tried to at least look calm. Inside he was livid.

'Who was this boy, and how dare he go out with his Panny! Most guys didn't make it through one date with Pan. Her strength usually scared them away,' he thought.

"What's all the yelling about?" asked Bulma entering the room.

"Trunks can't handle Pan getting a boyfriend," announced Bra finally giving up on watching her show all together.

"She would have told me if she got a boyfriend! She is just going on a few dates," he snapped.

"So who's the lucky boy?" asked Bulma.

"Robert Clark, he's 17 and super into her. He's even taking her to the big dance next month," chirped Bra.

"Wait… I've met him. His mom works in one of the Capsule Corp labs. He seems like a nice boy," said Bulma patting her son on the shoulder trying to calm him. Trunks just snorted his disapproval.

"Mom, what have you been working on lately? I've seen you talking to Rini a lot," asked Bra ignoring her brooding brother.

"Some equipment for your father, and Rini and I have been working on a device that lets you see the past. I'm calling it time vision," she announced wearing a proud grin.

"So it's like a time machine?" asked Bra.

"No, the viewer doesn't travel, but they are able to see events of the past on the machine. It's kinda like watching television," explained Bulma.

"Woman, you better be preparing my equipment before playing with your toys," growled Vegeta.

"Don't worry Vegeta, I'm handling it," Bulma told him kissing his cheek as she left the room.

xxXXxx

Pan rushed in the door after being dropped off by Robert. "So how did your date go?" asked Videl. Hearing Pan rush in also caused Gohan to put down his book.

"It was fine Mama"

"Good, I like that boy," said Gohan with a big smile on his face.

"When are you going out with him again?" asked Videl as she finished putting away dishes. Gohan had come into the kitchen to listen in.

"On Friday, is it okay if I stay over with Bra on Saturday night?"

"Sure, just make sure you to not get in Bulma's way. She's working on some important stuff," answered Gohan.

"Okay, I'll make sure to not get in her way!" yelled Pan as she ran to her room.

"I think Pan might have finally found a boyfriend," said Gohan wrapping his arms around Videl.

"I figured you would still be mad," Videl raised an eyebrow at her husband.

"I was until I met him. He seems very nice, and I met you in high school. Who's to say Pan won't find her special someone in high school?"

"Whatever you say professor"

xxXXxx

"He's picking you up at my house at 5 right?" asked Bra.

"Yeah, then I'll come back over Saturday morning, and we can hang out for the rest of the weekend," said Pan as they walked out to Bra's car.

"I'm sure you'll also train with Trunks and my dad this weekend," groaned Bra.

"Hey I like training," huffed Pan.

"Well my dad has been taking it super seriously lately. He barely ever even makes Trunks train with him, and when he does, he ends up throwing Trunks around like a rag doll"

"Oh poor Trunks," said Pan shaking her head. Soon they were pulling up at capsule corp.

"There's Rini's car. She must be working with Mom on her invention," explained Bra as she got out of the car.

"My dates not for an hour wanna go say hi?" asked Pan.

"Pan, you only have an hour. there's no time to waste!" exclaimed Bra grabbing Pan's arm and running her up to her room.

xxXXxx

"Hey Pan, what are you up to?" asked Rini. Pan was creeping around the first floor of capsule corp.

"I'm hiding from Bra," she answered looking around for the demi saiyan.

"Why, what's she trying to do to you this time?" asked Rini starting to look through her purse.

"She is trying to get me to dress up for my date, make up, a dress, the whole nine yards," groaned Pan. Pan was currently wearing slightly loose jeans, a ¾ sleeve red shirt, her orange bandana on one of wrists, and her hair in a high ponytail.

"You look cute now, so I don't see why she is freaking out. I do have one question… Why are you dating this Robert guy if you still love Trunks?" asked Rini finally seeming to find her keys from inside her large purse.

"Robert's nice, and I keep waiting on Trunks, but nothing happens. I just figure… if I give Robert a chance I won't have to feel bad for turning him down since the Trunks thing may never happen"

Rini stared at her with a raised eyebrow. "Let me make sure I heard you right. You are giving this boy a chance, so if it never works out with Trunks, you will at least given nice guy Robert a chance to win your heart?" asked Rini trying to make sure she had correctly deciphered the high schooler's ramblings.

"Exactly!" exclaimed Pan happy she made sense.

Rini just shook her head trying to hold back her laughter. "When is Guy picking you up?"

"in about 5 minutes"

"Perfect, Goten and I can meet him!" exclaimed Rini.

"What? My uncle isn't even here," questioned Pan. Rini looked at her phone and held up three figures and started slowly counting down. At zero Goten appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey Pan, what's up?" asked Goten wrapping an arm around Rini.

"Oh she is fixing to go on a date with Robert," explained Rini.

"Gohan told me about him. He says he's a nice guy"

"Nice guy seems to be his phrase… Well we are going to meet him when he picks her up," sneered Rini.

"Rini, we don't want to embarrass her," sighed Goten knowing there was no stopping his girlfriend when she had already made up her mind.

"No it's fine. He'll be here any minute," said Pan walking outside to wait by the walkway. Rini followed dragging Goten behind her. Soon Robert came walking up. He tried to kiss Pan, but she turned her face, so he ended up only kissing her cheek. "Robert this is my Uncle Goten and his girlfriend Rini," Pan introduced them.

"Nice to meet you both," he shook Goten's hand and kissed Rini's. When he raised up from kissing her hand looked straight into her eyes. Rini felt a shiver go down her spine. He was giving her the creeps, and the look in his eyes filled her with panic.

"So where are you two headed?" asked Rini.

"We are going for a walk then to grab a bite to eat," said Robert trying to wrap an arm around Pan, but she wasn't making it easy for him.

"You two have fun!" exclaimed Goten as Robert and Pan left. While they were still in view but out of earshot, Trunks arrived home.

"Was that Robert?" asked Trunks trying to get a better look.

"Yeah they just left for their date," explained Goten.

"I think we should follow them. He gave me a really bad feeling," said Rini concern written all over her face.

"We shouldn't invade their privacy. Besides Pan is a strong girl and can handle herself," Goten told her. Rini's concern seemed to disappear for a moment.

"You're right, before we go Bulma wanted you to go down and say hi before we left," said Rini with a soft smile. He happily went inside to find Bulma. "Trunks, please go check on Pan. I don't care that everyone says he's a nice guy. He isn't I sure of it!" exclaimed Rini looking panicked.

"I'll follow her to be sure, but Goten is right. Panny is very strong," with that Trunks went off in the direction he had seen Pan and Robert leave in.

 **Trigger Warning for domestic abuse and rape**

"So Pan, I was thinking we could do something tonight," said Robert leading her through the park.

"We are doing something, we're on a date aren't we," Pan looked at him a little confused. They were now deep in the park with no one else around.

"Panny that's not what I meant," laughed Robert.

"Don't call me Panny! No one has since I was little," corrected Pan looking slightly bothered. She had slightly lied. Trunks still called her Panny, but he was the only one.

"Sorry Pan, will you do something for me?" he asked with a sweet smile.

"Maybe," she answered looking at his smile.

"I just need you to close your eyes and put your hands out, please. I want to give you something," he looked eager, but the sweet smile was still there.

"Okay," said Pan as she closed her eyes and held out her hands. She could hear him rummaging through his satchel. After a few moments, she felt something snap around her wrist. Her eyes snapped open. "What the hell?" She now had on some strange looking white handcuffs. "Get these off of me now," growled Pan.

"No can do Panny, you see I want us to take our relationship to the next level, and we will be," responded Robert smile still on his lips.

"Robert, I'm not some weak girl who can be taken advantage of!" yelled Pan.

"If you are referring to your freak strength and powers, I am sorry to tell you I know about them, and I've already taken care of them," he said now walking toward her.

She tried to break out of the cuffs, blast him, fly, but nothing worked. He was now face to face with her. "How?" she asked starting to show a little fear.

"Those cuffs are energy draining. Panny, you are now just a weak girl that even a guy like me can take advantage of," he said as he shoved her against a tree and hooked the cuffs on a branch.

'He had this all planned,' thought Pan in shock. 'He got me alone, he's going to…' she couldn't even finish the thought. She struggled to get free, but he just chuckled pulling a knife from his satchel.

"Struggle all you want Panny, you just make it more fun for me," he said as he ground his body against hers and started cutting off her pants. She tried to kick him, but he was easily able to pin her. Once he had cut off her jeans, he kissed her forcibly. She struggled harder ending up with a busted lip. He pulled back looking both pleased and annoyed. She stared into his eyes and saw nothing but lust. She screamed hoping maybe someone would hear her. He slapped her across the face with a large amount of force. "No one comes to this part of the park Panny, so do us both a favor and don't scream," he explained while he finished cutting off her shirt. She now only wore her underwear and her bandana.

"Please stop Robert, please," she softly pleaded.

xxXXxx

Trunks wasn't far behind them. He was following Pan's energy, so he wouldn't have to risk being seen. The suddenly her ki disappeared. 'Huh?' thought as he landed to the ground and started walking through the park. He was almost to where her energy had disappeared. Then he heard a scream. He was shocked to see a guy slap a young woman across the face. Then he realized it wasn't just some young woman, it was Pan. Then he heard the man call her Panny. 'She was his Panny, No one else's! How dare he!' he was livid. Then he heard her beg. Suddenly, Trunks grabbed Robert from behind and threw him to the ground. "Don't touch her!" Trunks yelled kicking Robert in the stomach repeatedly. After a few minutes, his rage settled. He walked over to Pan. He got the cuffs unhooked from the tree easily but he couldn't break them off. He removed his coat laying it over her shoulders to cover her. She had tears running down her cheeks.

"She's my girlfriend, and she likes it rough. So get out of here old man!" yelled Robert getting to his feet. Trunks let a growl escape his throat before walking back over to Robert.

He punched him in the gut causing him to double over in pain. Trunks leaned down and whispered in his ear, "She's mine, and if you come near her again, I'll kill you." Trunks then knocked him out with a single know to the head. He then pulled out his phone and reported the attempted rape to the police saying that he and Pan would be at capsule corp if statements were needed. He then returned his attention to Pan. "Panny lets get you to capsule corp," he said softly scoping her into his arms bridal style and taking off.

Author's Note- Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note

Set after the Galaxy Tour/Grand Tour. Everyone except Goku is alive.

Pan is 15

Bra is 17

Goten is 28

Trunks is 30

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any characters or variations of DBZ. I only own my OCs and I promise there will not be very many of them.

 **Chapter six:** **_Night After_**

Trunks looked down at Pan in his arms. She was only wearing her underwear and his coat. He felt her shiver and raised his ki to keep her warm. Her hair had practically fallen down from its ponytail. Her eyes were down cast, but at least her tears had stopped. Once at Capsule Corp, he carried Pan down to Bulma's lab.

"Mom I need your help," called Trunks as he carried Pan into the lab.

"Sure, what's up sweetie, Pan what happened?" she yelled dropping what she was working on to rush to the girl in Trunk's arms. She buried her face in Trunks face and sobbed. Bulma looked to her son for an explanation.

"Robert tried to… he attacked her, and he put these cuffs on her. We can't get them off," explained Trunks trying not to upset Pan.

"Let me see them," the concern was written all over Bulma's face. Pan held out her wrists and allowed Bulma to look at them. "Those are my new ki cuffs, I haven't even tested the prototype yet. The should only be one maybe two pairs in existence, and they sound all be locked up in the Capsule Corp lab," she said looking puzzled.

"Is that the same one Robert's mother works in?" asked Trunks still holding Pan.

"Yes it would," Bulma was now extremely angry. "Trunks take Pan to the medical room and stay with her. I'm going to the lab to get some tools, and I'll meet you up there shortly," she said as she rushed off.

When Trunks tried to set Pan down on the bed, she clung to him. So he sat on the bed holding her tight trying to make her feel safe. "Panny I'm right here, and I 'm not leaving. Do you remember the promise I made you back when you three?" asked Trunks.

"You said you would always protect me," she whispered softly.

"Yes I did, and I always will," he assured her kissing her forehead.

Soon Bulma returned with a strange looking little box. "Sorry I took so long you two. I had to make a make shift key," said Bulma as she worked to get the cuffs off Pan.

"I'm guessing he stole the key with the cuffs?" said Trunks still holding Pan.

"Looks like it. There they're off," letting a soft smile come to her lips. Pan rubbed her wrists looking down at the friction burns that the cuffs had left. She slipped her arms into Trunks' coat closing it tightly around herself. "Pan I should call your parents," said Bulma starting to move toward the phone.

"No!" yelled Pan. "They'll hate me. They'll be disappointed," she sobbed out. Trunks pulled her softly against his chest.

"It's okay Pan. I won't call them. I promise you they would only be worried about you though. They could never hate their little girl," she told her softly as she pushed a few strands of hair out of Pan's face.

"Can I stay here tonight?" asked Pan in a quiet voice.

"Sure, I'll call you're parents and tell them that you and Bra want to start your sleep over a night early," Bulma picked up her phone and headed out of the room.

"Trunks how did you know that I needed you?" asked Pan looking up into his eyes.

"Rini asked me to check on you. She said Nice Guy Robert gave her a bad feeling," answered Trunks stroking her shoulders.

"I guess she's a better judge of character than I am," Pan's eyes were down cast again.

"Panny he had everyone thinking he was a good guy. He's a sleaze and that's what they do," Trunks said as he lifted he head so he could look into her eyes.

"Can I get cleaned up now?"

"Yeah. Sure. I'll grab you something to sleep in," Trunks left her at the bathroom door to go find her some clothes. He grabbed one of his long sleeve Capsule Corp shirts and went to go steal a pair of sweatpants from Bra. Then his phone rang. "Hello, hey Rini… She's okay. She's spending the night here… you were right he was up to something… She'll be here all weekend… She doesn't want to tell anyone so please don't mention it, thanks Rini see ya," he hung up the phone and barged into Bra's room.

"Get out Trunks!" she yelled throwing a pillow at his face. He caught the pillow and threw it back at her.

"I need a pair of your sweat pants"

"Why? They won't fit you"

"Just lend me some!" he snapped.

"Fine," she went to a drawer and threw a pair of blue sweatpants at him.

"Thanks!" yelled Trunks as he ran back to the bathroom. The shower was still going, so he slipped in and laid down the clothes next to her towel and quickly left the bathroom. He waited outside the bathroom door keeping his word about not to leave her. She exited the bathroom her hair still slightly damp wearing the clothes he had found for her. They went down to the kitchen and ate then started back upstairs. "Do you wanna sleep in the medical room, a guest room, or somewhere else?" asked Trunks trying not to make any assumptions of what she wanted after what all she had been through tonight.

"Could I stay with you tonight?" asked Pan looking hopeful at him.

"Sure Panny"

Once in his room, she quickly got under the covers of his bed. He started toward the couch in his room when Pan yelled at him, "It's a king size bed Boxer Boy. We'll both fit just fine." He couldn't help but smile.

This wasn't their first time sharing his bed. Up until she was about eleven, she would end up in his bed on a pretty regular basis, but then both their parents started having concerns. It was always innocent reasons, thunderstorms, hiding from Bra's makeovers, hiding from Vegeta after a prank went a little too far, or nightmares. He climbed into his bed and got settled for the night.

"Hey Trunks"

"Yeah Panny?"

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"For letting me sleep here, for saving me tonight, for my fist kiss," she said he voice getting quieter with each word. He couldn't help but chuckle. He hadn't thought about that kiss in a while.

* Flashback *

Goku was training while Trunks checked on the ship. Pan was following behind him as though she wanted something. "Panny, do you need something?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't need anything, but I was hoping you could do me a favor"

"What kind of favor?"

"Before I ask, promise me you won't get mad and you'll hear me out," pleaded Pan. Trunks smiled she was adorable when she wanted to be.

"Alright Panny, I promise, now what is the favor?"

"I was hoping you could… if you would… I mean," her face was growing redder by the second.

"Pan there's nothing I wouldn't do for you just ask," he smirked down at her.

"I want you to kiss me"

"What?" he stopped in his tracks and started at her with eyes the size of saucers.

"Remember you said you would hear me out," said Pan holding up a finger to silence him.

"Can I at least sit down?"

She thought for a minute, "Okay." She led them to her make shift room. They both sat down. "I want you to kiss me because I don't want to regret my first kiss, and I could never regret anything with you Trunks," giving him a soft smile.

"Pan, I…You're fourteen. Have you really not kissed anyone?" he asked looking surprised.

A blush spread across her cheeks. "No, I've only been on a few dates, and I always terrify them. No guy is interested in a strong girl," she hung her head.

"That's not true Panny," he pulled her into a hug.

"Trunks, who was your first kiss?"

"Marcy Bowman," he answered letting out a little laugh.

"Why are you laughing?"

"She was thirteen, and I was ten. It wasn't very good. She just liked me because I was the heir to Capsule Corp"

"See, I don't want that. I want to like who I have my first kiss with. I don't want some guy to just kiss me because I am 's granddaughter," she looked at him with pleading eyes.

"I'll kiss you Panny, but you have to promise me two things first. One you won't mention the kiss to anyone, our age difference makes it seem inappropriate, and the second promise me you are okay with your first kiss being with someone twice your age"

She nodded her head vigorously showing her agreement. He slowly leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips. It wasn't a wild passion filled lip lock, but it left both of them with tingling lips and smiles on their faces.

* End Flashback *

"No problem Panny," he said softly as they drifted off to sleep.

Author's Note- Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note

Set after the Galaxy Tour/Grand Tour. Everyone except Goku is alive.

Pan is 15

Bra is 17

Goten is 28

Trunks is 30

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any characters or variations of DBZ. I only own my OCs and I promise there will not be very many of them.

This is a shorter chapter.

 **Chapter seven:** **_Yamcha down_**

The next morning Trunks woke up feeling a weight on his chest. He opened his eyes to find Pan snuggled up on his chest. He decided to pretend to be asleep until she woke up. After about fifteen minutes, he felt her stir. First she snuggled closer to him then she seemed to realize her surrounding and pulled away. She slowly got up and headed to the bathroom down the hall. After both had taken a turn in the restroom, they both headed down stairs to get some breakfast.

"Pan? What are you doing here?" asked Bra then she noticed Pan was wearing the sweats she had given to Trunks last night. 'They couldn't have slept together!' she thought in a panic.

"My date didn't work out last night," she said putting some food on her plate.

"What happened? Was he a jerk or did my brother just beat him up for dating you?" asked Bra laughing.

"Trunks did beat him up, but only after he attacked me," Pan said softly staring at her food. Bra's laughter stopped immediately.

"How could Robert attack you? He's a weak human." She asked looking very concerned for her friend. Pan was silent.

"He stole an invention out of the Capsule Corp lab that zaps a person's energy and used it on her," explained Trunks as he reached for Pan's hand under the table.

"That creep, did you kill him Trunks cause if you didn't I will!" yelled Bra.

"Trunks left him beaten up for the police to handle," assured Pan.

All the sudden there was banging on the front door. Vegeta answered it to find Rini. She rushed past him and into the kitchen and hugged Pan. "You okay Pan?"

"Yeah, thanks for asking Trunks to check on me"

"No problem, I just wish I had been wrong… I'm going to teach you two women's self defense this afternoon, sound good?"

"I know self defense," both girls said at the same time.

"Women's self defense is different"

"How?" asked Pan.

"It's like self defense, but with moves that help women get away from a male attacker," explained Rini. "So will you let me teach you guys, please?" Rini may have been asking, but it was obvious that she was not going to take no for an answer.

"Okay," answered Pan with a sigh. Bra still shook her head no.

"You're learning it too," growled Vegeta as he sat at the table.

"But Daddy!" squeaked Bra.

"I'll need a place to teach them, could I borrow the gravity room?" Rini asked giving Vegeta puppydog eyes.

"As long as you teach the girl something of use," sneered Vegeta.

"Oh thank you Vegeta, and people act like you aren't a charmer," said Rini as she fake punched his arms. Bra and Pan locked eyes shocked that Vegeta was being so nice to Rini.

"I need clothes to train in that are at least a little less baggy. Bra can I borrow some?" asked Pan.

"Sure," the girls headed to Bra's room. "So spill, what happened last night?" asked Bra after closing her bedroom door. Pan sat on the bed.

"When Robert picked me up yesterday, he met Goten and Rini. Well apparently he gave Rini a bad feeling, so she asked your brother to check on me. Trunks showed up just in time. Robert was going to…" she trailed off.

"Was he going to rape you?" asked Bra wide eyed.

"I think so," she answered looking at her hands in her lap.

"What happened after Trunks beat him up?"

"He brought me back here, and your mom got the cuffs off. I stayed here last night cause I didn't want to tell my parents. I still don't, so please keep this quiet," she begged her best friend.

"Of course Pan, I won't tell anyone," Bra said pulling her into a hug.

That afternoon, they were in the gravity room with Rini. She had been explaining women's self defense, but neither of the two girls seemed particularly interested. "Maybe I should just show you two some examples. Damn it, I need someone to demonstrate on," groaned Rini realizing the flaw in her plan. Vegeta who had been leaning against the wall suddenly disappeared.

"I guess Daddy didn't want to be our practice dummy," said Bra rolling her eyes

"Here"

The three girls looked to see what Vegeta was referring to.

"Hi Yamcha, what are you doing here?" asked Rini.

"I was just over visiting Bulma when Vegeta pulled me in here," explained Yamcha.

"Would you be willing to be my assistant/attacker to help me teach girls some women's self defense?"

"Sure, but no saiyan strength of ki blasts. I'm getting to old for that," laughed Yamcha.

Rini pushed him out to the hallway while she explained the basic four moves, the flip, SING, the arm lock, and the block. (A/N- I'm horrible with names but you can see like two or three of these in the Miss Congeniality movie, I learned some of them from that movie and the others in a class) Once finished, she had Yamcha return to the room. "Okay Yamcha attack me from the front" Yamcha dropped into a fighting stance. "No like a creepy normal guy not like a fighter."

"Oh," he lunged at her. She used the block, jabbing her palm upward into his nose. He yelped grabbing his nose.

"See while he's all watery eye you can run away"

Pan was now interested. "Can I try one?"

"Sure, Yamcha take a swing at Pan"

He looked nervous, but did it. Pan moved back dodging his punch then grabbed his forearm before he could pull it back. This caught him off guard. She was able to knock him to the ground without using her saiyan strength.

"Great job, now I'll show you guys another. Yamcha grab me from behind"

"Okay." He grabbed Rini from behind holding her body close to his.

"Remember, SING, solarplex, instep, nose, groin," Rini said as she hit each area she named off. Yamcha was now in a pile on the floor. "Just one more Yamcha, and we'll be done. You'll attack Bra from behind, and we'll be done," assured Rini patting the pile of Yamcha on the floor.

"I need a sensu bean Now," yelled Rini running into the kitchen.

"What happened?" asked Bulma as Trunks ran to find a sensu bean.

"Bra flipped Yamcha, but she forgot to lower her power level to a normal human's. Yamcha is in pretty bad shape," yelped Rini.

"That's my girl," was heard from Vegeta who sat at the kitchen table making no move to check on Yamcha.

Author's Note- Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed!


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note

Set after the Galaxy Tour/Grand Tour. Everyone except Goku is alive.

Pan is 15

Bra is 18

Goten is 28

Trunks is 30

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any characters or variations of DBZ. I only own my OCs and I promise there will not be very many of them.

 **Chapter eight:** **_Dance Drama_**

It had been nearly a month since the incident. Trunks was working at his office when Bra barged in. "Hey sis?" said Trunks raising an eyebrow.

"Trunks, I need your help," announced Bra as she plotted down in a chair across from his desk.

"With what Bra?"

"Pan," she answered.

"What about Pan?"

"I just need you to fix stuff please. I don't know who else to ask since she hasn't told her parents"

"What all needs to be fixed?" asked Trunks looking both confused and concerned.

"Robert is back at school and,"

He cut her off, "What how when!?" He was fuming.

"I don't know bail or something ask the police not me! Well he was going to take Pan to the dance this weekend, but then he attacked her, and you know they rest. Well Pan said she won't go without a date, but Robert spread a rumor that he went all the way with her, and she reported him for rape. So no guy will go near her, and people keep making fun of her and harassing her… Trunks fix it! I just want my best friend to go to the dance, and for it all to go back normal," whined Bra on the verge of tears.

Trunks stared at his sister. Why hadn't she or Pan told him sooner? First Trunks called the police to find out what happened then he called the school. They told him that until he is found guilty he had as much of a right to be at school as Pan, and that Robert's track record was actually had a better than hers, so he had more of a right than her. He wished he had killed him that night. "I can't do anything apparently Bra," growled Trunks slamming his fist on his desk. Bra seemed deep in thought for few minutes.

"Would you go to the dance with her?" asked Bra softly. He looked surprised, but didn't answer. "You could be her date, so she wouldn't be alone. I doubt Robert would mess with you since you already beat him up once, and if you show up with me and my date, no one could try to make a scandal out of it," she rambled on.

"I'll ask Pan, but it will be her decision not ours," he answered her sternly.

Pan laid in her bed thinking about her mess. She hadn't told her parents about Robert. For all they knew, Robert and her were still happily dating, and to make things better, then there was the dance. For the first time, she wanted to go and no one wanted to take her. Bra was a senior, so she wanted them to go to her last dances together. Even if Bra would only be concerned with her date, she still wanted to go while her friend was still there to go with. Suddenly, she heard a knock on her window. She looked out to see a certain lavender haired man.

"Trunks what are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you," he answered still floating outside her window.

"Really? Wait what did Bra say to you?" she asked looking alarmed.

"Just that you are having trouble getting a date to replace to Robert the sleaze"

"Well that's none of your business," she huffed trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Then you wouldn't want me to take you to the dance?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

She looked shocked, "you'd really take me to the dance?"

"If you'll let me"

She jumped out the window hugging him. "Trunks, you're a great friend," she squealed.

The night of the dance, Pan was getting ready at Bra's. Pan slipped on her floor length black sparkling dress. It shimmered with her every move. The dress had a single shit that ran to just above her knee. Bulma had done her hair in to a half updo with curls. Bra was wearing a fuchsia two piece dress that accented her blue hair that was in a loose bun. Bra had even convinced Pan to put on a tiny bit of makeup. Both the girls were almost ready.

Bra was starting to freak out because her date Landon Mathews had yet to show. "What if he stands me up?" asked Bra.

Before Pan could answer her, Bulma did. "Then your father will kill him," she answered trying to calm her daughter down.

"Landon's not that stupid Bra. He's just stupid enough to be late," laughed Pan.

The doorbell rang. Bulma ran down stairs to answer it.

"I hope that's him," whimpered Bra.

Trunks walked into her room. "Wow, both of you clean up pretty good," he teased.

"Say what you want, but you're the loser going to a high school dance," fumed Bra.

"Hey, I'm just being a good friend and Brother," he pouted at Bra. She rolled her eyes at him. The girls headed down stairs with Trunks right behind them. At the bottom of the stairs stood Videl taking tons of pictures. Pan winced. She hadn't thought her mother would come to see them off. Then she saw her saw her father was there as well. 'Bulma must have told them,' thought Pan feeling a little relieved, but her panic quickly returned once her father spoke.

"Where's Robert? Is he running late?" asked Gohan looking around. There was a long silence.

"No Papa, Robert isn't taking me to the dance," she answered.

"Why? Did something happen sweetheart?" asked Videl. She had a feeling that everyone else in the room knew something that Gohan and herself didn't.

"We broke up that's all," answered Pan not meeting her mother's eyes.

"Why'd you two break up? He was a nice guy," asked Gohan still obvious to what was going on. Pan didn't answer. Her hair now covered her eyes.

"Pan what aren't you telling us? What happened" asked Videl keeping her voice firm.

"What happened?" asked Gohan looking a bit confused. Pan quickly rushed up the stairs and into Bra's room.

"Someone tell me what happened," snarled Videl. She wanted answers now!

"Robert was a jerk, and he was just using her. So Trunks is taking her to the dance," answered Bra thinking she had done a decient job of explaining while keeping her promise to her friend.

Bulma had gone upstairs to comforted Pan. Videl seemed for the most part satisfied with Bra's answer, but Gohan on the other hand wasn't.

"No, no, no way is a thirty year old man taking my daughter to her first dance," said Gohan starting to raise his voice. Trunks didn't move from his seat. He knew Bra was going to handle this one.

"Pan wanted to go but couldn't find a date, so I asked Trunks. Please! She said she won't go without one, and Robert is going to be there, so we needed Trunks there in case he tries to start something!" yelled Bra.

Trunks put his hand to his head this time Bra had said too much.

"What did he do?" yelled Videl now rushing up stairs to find her daughter.

"Shut your mouth Bra, its not your place to tell them anything," said Trunks in a soft yet stern voice.

Gohan seemed to be putting more pieces together. He headed upstairs. There he found his daughter near tears being comforted by Bulma and Videl. "Can I have a minute with her?" asked Gohan. Both women looked to Pan. She nodded that she was okay with it. Once alone, he spoke, "What happened sweetie, and why didn't you tell us?"

"I thought you'd hate me cause only some weakling could get taken advantage of like that," tears were running down her cheeks.

Gohan's ki spiked. 'I'll kill him,' he thought.

"You and mama liked him. How could I tell you what he did"

Gohan let out a growl and asked the question he was dreading the answer to, "did he rape… did he force himself on you?"

"He tried but Trunks beat him up before he ya know"

Gohan seemed to calm at hearing that someone had beaten up the man who had done this to his daughter. "I think I'll be okay with Trunks taking you to the dance, but if he tries anything with you I'll kill him. And if Robert comes any where near you, I make him wish Trunks had killed him," he hugged his daughter tight.

Author's Note- Please R&R it means a lot to me. Thank you to everyone who has.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note

Set after the Galaxy Tour/Grand Tour. Everyone except Goku is alive.

Pan is 16

Bra is 18

Goten is 29

Trunks is 30

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any characters or variations of DBZ. I only own my OCs and I promise there will not be very many of them.

 **Chapter nine:** **_The Beginning_**

"Bulma it won't be a problem. I can watch Bra, and Goten will be around. So it's all good. We'll have a Sailor Moon marathon," Rini assured the stressed Bulma as she worked to add another panel to the chamber she was building.

"Are you sure you can do a whole week with her? Most people are scared off after about four days," Bulma asked looking Rini dead in the eyes.

"I can handle it, I promise, but when exactly do you need me to take her?"

"Well saiyans get sick around the half birthday on their thirtieth year. The illness only lasts a week, but we don't want Bra catching it or upsetting her brother while he's sick. His half birthday is this upcoming month Vegeta says he'll know when it is fixing to hit" she answered with a shrug.

"Got it, this upcoming month short notice," smiled Rini.

"Trunks' max is super saiyan two, right?" asked Krillin as he sparred with Gohan.

"Yeah, I wish my dad was here. He'd be a big help," answered Gohan.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I'm training to be helpful, but I know I'm no match for a super saiyan. At least, you and Goten can go Super saiyan two, and Vegeta's at level four right?"

"Only with Bulma's machine, otherwise he's only at level three"

"Well still I bet that's enough. I'll be there more as emotional support"

"After talking with Vegeta, I'm not sure it will be enough. Trunks isn't going to be in a blind rage and make mistakes. He's going to be a sneaky conniving monster," explained Gohan.

"So he's going to be strong and smart and dangerous. Well that's just great," grumbled Krillin. The two returned their attention to their training.

Four weeks later, Trunks woke up sweating in the middle of the night. The bed was damp. He had had that dream again. It was about the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had raven hair and onix eyes. Even though he could never remember anything else about her looks, he always remembered how he melted under her touch. He had this dream on and off for the last five years. He wiped the sweat from his face.

"Nice dream?" chuckled Vegeta leaning against the doorframe of Trunks' bedroom.

"Leave me alone father, it's the middle of the night," groaned Trunks.

"I know the time brat"

Trunks looked up at his father wondering what he could possibly want.

"Your heat will start tomorrow"

"How do you know?" Trunks growled feeling the sudden urge to smack the smirk off his father's face.

"You smell of pheromones and your rage is building. Unless you want to deny that last part?" Vegeta turned and exited the room.

Trunks sighed. His father was right. He should have felt embarrassed being thirty and waking up from a wet dream in front of his father, but he only felt anger. Trunks got up and went to take a cold shower to help himself settle down.

In the morning, Trunks came down for breakfast. His grandmother and sister were already there. Everything and everyone smelled so vivid. He sat at the table feeling as though all his senses were on overdrive.

"Maddening isn't?" asked his father as he sat.

"I don't know what you're talking about," answered Trunks. He had just lied to his father and he wasn't even sure why.

Vegeta's smirk faded from his face. "Is that so, your mother needs help moving some boxes in her lab," growled Vegeta.

Trunks could tell it was an order, but he didn't move. Instead he growled as he ate his food. Once he finished, he headed down to Bulma's lab. Vegeta was not far behind.

"Hey sweetie!"

"Where are these boxes your husband is too good to move?" Trunks asked holding back a growl.

"Oh, in the chamber over there. They're full of spare parts I ended up not needing," explained Bulma eyeing Vetgeta. He gave her a slight nod. Trunks grumbled and growled as he went to get the boxes. Suddenly the door slammed shut. He ran back to the door and banged on it.

Then he heard his father's voice throughout the chamber on the intercom system, "This is for your own good brat."

Bulma looked at her husband surprised. "Is he already out of control?"

"No, but he's lying and starting to disobey orders. If he was not placed in the chamber now, I doubt we would have been able to get him in it"

Bulma clung to Vegeta letting out a soft sob. He didn't push her away or make any move to physically comfort her. "At least we learned one thing"

"What's that?" asked Bulma looking into her husband's eyes.

"His sister's scent didn't set him off, so he will not be after her," he answered.

"What! Bra's scent could have set him off and you didn't tell me!" she snapped at him.

"On planet Vegeta picking a mate of good breeding could lead to such things"

"That's not okay! I'm calling Rini to come get Bra. I don't want her around this"

"Also call all your little friends and inform them that it has begun," growled Vegeta as he headed back up stairs.

Rini came over with Goten. She was carrying a tray of rice krispy treats. "Hi Bra, you almost ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me go grab my bag"

Goten went off to find Vegeta.

"Where's your brother? I made him some treats?"

"He's locked up in mom's lab quarantined," answered Bra as she ran up the stairs to get her bag.

Rini smiled and headed down stairs to find Trunks. No one was in the lab, but she did see the chamber Bulma had been working on. She walked over and looked inside to see Trunks pacing the floor like a mad man. 'He doesn't look sick,' thought Rini.

Trunks stopped pacing someone was outside. It kind of smelled like Rini. Then he heard the intercom, "Trunks I brought you some treats. How are you feeling? Your mom told me you have the saiyan flu or something along those lines," Rambled Rini.

'Oh this is going to be too easy,' thought Trunks moving to the intercom. "Hey Rini, I'm feeling fine just a little weak. You should come in, I would love some company"

"I don't know Trunks, you're in quarantine for a reason"

"I'm only contagious to saiyans. You're completely safe. Besides my mother would have told you if you should have been avoiding me"

"I guess," she moved toward the door. Trunks waited patiently to make his move. The door was unlocked and as she was opening it he attempted his escape. He tried to push past Rini, but his movement scared her. She slammed the chamber door closed, but he managed to hold it open with the one arm he had gotten past her. She pushed with all her strength and tried to push his arm back in. 'He's not weak, what the hell is going on' she thought as he pulled at her trying to remove her from the door, but it was more difficult than he thought. Finally, he gave up. He would find another way out later. Rini ran upstairs.

Goten heard Rini huffing. He immediately stopped his conversation with Vegeta and ran to find her. Vegeta followed. They found her in the kitchen disheveled and panicked. "What happened?" asked Goten pulling Rini into his arms.

"Trunks," she mumbled burying her face in his chest.

"What did he do?" demanded Vegeta.

"He tried to use me to help him escape quarantine," she answered. Bulma entered the room and was watching the scene unfold.

"So he didn't try to pull you into the chamber?" asked Vegeta with a smirk.

"No, it was more like he wanted to push out of his way," she was now looking curiously at Vegeta.

'Why is he smirking?' she wondered.

"Well then you're not his mate," he chuckled.

"What are you even talking about?" she demanded looking at everyone in the room.

"Goten take Rini home and explain, but don't you dare tell Bra anything, understand me?" ordered Bulma. Goten nodded his head while trying to calm the angry woman in his arms. Bulma then headed down to her lab dragging Vegeta behind her.

Back at Rini's, Bra went to sprawl out in the guest room while Rini and Goten talked in the kitchen. Rini didn't say a word she just glared at Goten waiting for him to speak.

"Well so at thirty saiyan men go through this thing, well a heat actually and they get super strong and attack the girl whose scent sets them off. Get it?" he looked at Rini hoping his horrible explanation made some sort of sense.

"So since he attacked me in a move not an I want you kind of way, I'm not his mate like Vegeta said?"

"Yeah, you got it. Trunks will be back to normal in a week. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It just wasn't my business to share. If I had known you were going to check on him, I would have gone with you. I am so sorry you got hurt," he fussed. Rini put a finger to his lips to stop him from talking.

"I love you Goten, and I'm not mad at you," she hugged and kissed her now dumbfounded boyfriend.

"Really?" he asked shocked.

Author's Note- Please R&R it means a lot to me. Thank you to everyone who has.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note

Set after the Galaxy Tour/Grand Tour. Everyone except Goku is alive.

Pan is 16

Bra is 18

Goten is 29

Trunks is 30

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any characters or variations of DBZ. I only own my OCs and I promise there will not be very many of them.

 **Chapter ten:** **_Trunks' Escape_**

All the men were at Capsule Corp. They were starting to worry. Trunks had loudly banged and clanged around the chamber for the first three days, but now there was only silence.

"Do you think he's settled down? I mean maybe he's already better," asked Goten. He was worried about his best friend.

"No the boy is up to something, and it will be happening soon," grumbled Vegeta.

"I agree with Vegeta. He's too quiet. Something is up," agreed Tien.

"It's getting late, shouldn't we get some sleep?" asked Yamcha with a big yawn.

"Sleeping makes us vulnerable," answered Vegeta.

"Not sleeping makes us sloppy," snapped Piccolo. "We'll sleep in shifts, Gohan Uub, Yamcha, and Krillin get a few hours then the rest of us will," ordered Piccolo. No one argued. The few told to sleep walked up stairs to find some empty guest rooms to sleep in.

The sun was beginning to rise when there was a loud explosion from the lab. Everyone rushed to Bulma's lab. Upon their arrival, they found Trunks standing in the middle of a pile of scrap metal that was once the saiyan proof chamber. He smirked at his father and friends as he blasted a hole in the ceiling and darted out of the lab. Vegeta quickly followed his son. Soon everyone was out on the lawn of Capsule Corp. No fighting had begun, but the stare down was intense.

"Trunks you're not thinking clearly please let us help you," Gohan tried to reason with his old friend.

Trunks' smirk spread, and he erupted into an evil laugh. He had never looked so much like his father. Trunks floated off the ground and powered up to super saiyan two. "I need to find my mate. If you think you weaklings can stop me, be my guest," cackled Trunks.

Gohan and Goten powered up to level two while Vegeta powered up to level three. Piccolo and Uub joined the battle, but some how Trunks' speed had increased enough that nearly all attacks missed him. Vegeta landed one hit hard to his gut. At first it seemed that Trunks was weakening until he let out a scream and ascended to level three. He stood grabbed his father and threw him into Gohan and Goten causing them all to land with a loud thud on the ground. Trunks then disappeared and reappeared behind Uub hitting him in the back of the neck causing him to black out. Piccolo shot a special beam cannon, but Trunks dodged it with a chuckle. He then fired a Final Flash taking off one of Piccolo's arms. The saiyans were back to their feet. Gohan and Goten shot up and came at him with a furry of punches and kicks. Trunks easily blocked them and flung Goten to the ground since he was the weaker of the two. Trunks then kneed Gohan in the gut with enough force that he was coughing up blood.

Vegeta was now going face to face with his own son, and he was impressed. Bulma came running outside with the machine.

Trunks let an evil smile spread across his face. He fired a powerful blast at Bulma. Tien and Yamcha rushed to save Bulma while Vegeta went to deflect the blast. Bulma screamed as the blast hit Vegeta. When the smoke and dust cleared Vegeta stood unharmed.

"Damn," cursed Vegeta.

"What happened?" asked Krillin still shocked that Trunks would try to kill his own mother.

""The blast wasn't real. He was using the woman as a diversion," growled Vegeta.

"But it felt so powerful?" asked Krillin feeling a little relieved that the blast hadn't been real.

"It was a trick like Vegeta said. The power blast turned to smoke on impact. Even if it had hit Bulma she would have been fine. He used it to get away. We need to split up and look for him," ordered Piccolo. Everyone nodded their heads. After agreeing on who would search where, they agreed that to signal the others they would raise their power levels.

Trunks landed in South City. He started walking the streets people watching. His eyes kept landing on happy families. He saw one woman who seemed to treat her young daughter as more of an accessory than as a living thing. She seemed far more concerned with her phone than her own child. He felt a growl escape his throat. 'My mate will be a far better mother than that bimbo' he thought. He walked on looking and inhaling deeply as he went. Few people smelled good, most had a strange off putting smell that he had never noticed before.

"Trunks!"

He froze. Was he caught? Marron ran up and hugged him. "What are you doing out in the middle of the day shouldn't you be at work?" she asked.

"I took the day off Marr. I wanted to have a little me time," he answered. Marron smelled good, but in the way Rini and his sister had, not in the special way he was searching for.

"Makes more sense why you're in sweats then," she laughed.

He sensed Uub near by. "Well Marr I gotta go, tell Uub I say hi," with that Trunks took off down the streets.

Uub landed in an alley and went to Marron. He had sensed her ki near by.

"Hi sweetie," she said kissing him on the cheek.

"Have you seen Trunks?" he asked scanning the area.

"Yeah, you just missed him, but he said to tell you hi," she smiled. Uub couldn't help but feel alarmed and relieved at the same time. He had found Trunks, and Marron was unharmed. He shot his energy as high as possible signaling the others. Marron felt it too. "What's going on?" asked Marron becoming panicked.

"Trunks is sick right now, and he can be really dangerous. I'm happy you're safe," Uub explained.

"What he seemed fine!" she squawked.

"At dawn, he beat all the Z fighters and fled," elaborated Uub. Marron was now silent. The others were almost there.

Trunks felt everyone headed to South City, so he thought it best to head to a different city to resume his search. He landed on the edge of Pepper City. Slowly he walked the streets coming to a park. He sat on a bench and watched people as they went by.

"You're President of Capsule Corp aren't you?" asked a gorgeous leggy blonde. She didn't have a lot for curves, except her large breast, which looked fake.

"Yes I am," answered Trunks with a sigh. She was his type, but he felt nothing, and her smell was disgusting. She smelled of other men.

"You're even more handsome in person, are you here alone?" she commented looking around.

"Yes at the moment"

"Well if you want, I could spend some time with you. I'll even let you take me to dinner then we can go back to my place," said the blonde as she started to run her hand up his arm. Trunks pulled away from her touch.

"No thank you, I have to meet someone later," he answered as he got up and walked away.

"Wait! At least let me give you my number," she scribbled her number on a scrap of paper and forced it into his hand.

The Z fighters had been looking for hours and still no sign of Trunks. 18 and Marron had now joined the search. At dusk, everyone met at Capsule Corp.

"Marron are you sure Trunks wasn't following or threatening anyone?" asked Goten.

"He was normal for the most part, except for the fact that he was out in sweats. Well and he seemed to have the sniffles," answered Marron.

"Sniffles?" questioned Gohan raising an eyebrow.

"That's my guess, he was taking really heavy breaths through his nose," she shrugged.

"He's searching for his mate's scent," corrected Vegeta. The other men nodded their understanding.

"We'll head back out at dawn," ordered Piccolo. Everyone settled into Capsule Corp for the night.

Trunks laid out under the stars. He was hiding in the mountains. He knew his father and the other were searching the cities for him, so the mountains were the safest place for him to rest. It was the middle of the night yet he still couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about the woman in his dreams and the blonde from earlier today. Maybe his dream was trying to tell him that the women he thought were his type weren't his type. I mean the woman from his dreams was far from the blue-eyed blondes he would take out. Also he hadn't been on a date since before the grand tour. There just seemed to be something that was keeping him from saying yes to the many women who threw themselves at him. He sighed maybe he didn't have a mate. Maybe that's why he couldn't find her. With those sad thoughts he finally drifted off to sleep.

Author's Note- Please R&R it means a lot to me. Thank you to everyone who has.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note

Set after the Galaxy Tour/Grand Tour. Everyone except Goku is alive.

Pan is 16

Bra is 18

Goten is 29

Trunks is 30

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any characters or variations of DBZ. I only own my OCs and I promise there will not be very many of them.

 **Chapter eleven:** **_Finding a Mate_**

"Thanks for lunch Mama. It was great," Pan thanked her as she went to get ready to leave.

"What are your plans for today?" Videl asked.

"I'm going to train for a while then go over to Rini's to surprise Bra," she happily called to her mother.

"Have fun," Videl called, but her daughter was already out the door.

Pan flew out to a meadow near the mountains. It was her favorite place to train.

Trunks woke feeling the sun's warmth on his face. He slowly sat up looking at his watch. It was 3:30 in the afternoon. He had managed to sleep the day away. 'Maybe I should just stay here,' he thought. His hope for finding his mate had diminished to the point of near depression. No wonder all his dates went so bad, his mate didn't exist. After spending sometime wallowing, Trunks suddenly stopped. The wind picked up. The wind was mingled with the most intoxicating scent he had ever smelled. He had to find the source, but he couldn't let his energy get too high or the others would be after him again. Keeping his energy low he flew in search of the source of the intoxicating aroma, soon he came upon a meadow not far from the mountains. The source of the scent was the beautiful curvy petite woman who was kicking and punching the air with such passion. Her long raven hair whipping after her. He was in love. She was fast, strong, and beautiful. He had to have her. After coming to land in the meadow, he was shocked to realize he knew the stunning woman who was so deep in training that she hadn't noticed his approach. "Panny?" he said soft following her jabs and punches.

She stopped taking a breath she looked down at him a smile spreading across her face. "Trunks! What are you doing here?" she called landing only a few feet from him.

"Hiding from my mom and work," he smiled.

"Wanna spar with me?" she asked playfully punching his arm. He felt a fire growing deep in his gut.

"Sure, just let me do one thing first," Trunks created an energy orb in his hands and slowly started expanding the orb until it contained them both and the entire meadow.

"What is this thing?" Pan asked looking amazed at the strange energy surrounding them.

"It's a trick I've been working on, as long as we're in here we can power up and no one will be able to sense it," smiled Trunks.

"Wow, I'm guessing your mom must really be looking for you this time," she laughed.

It was music to his ears. "You could say that," he smiled moving into a fighting stance.

"Well I hope you will be able to still put up a good fight since most of your energy is holding up your fancy shield," she said dropping into a fighting stance. The fire in his gut only intensified listening to her trash talk. The fight started out pretty even. He didn't want to go super unless he had to, but he would win this fight if it was the last thing he did. Pan noticed a strange determined look in his eyes. He was making this a real fight. She fell to the ground sweating and breathing hard.

"So did I win Panny?" he asked landing a few feet from her.

"No, I'm not giving up so easy," she shot to her feet and started another flurry of punches and kicks. She was getting weaker but wasn't giving up. Pan had always been stubborn. He grabbed her leg mid kick and flung her to the ground. She stood up coughing and came after him again. It was nearing dusk, and he was through with her stubbornness. He pinned her to the ground. "Say I win Pan," snapped Trunks.

"No way," wiggled out of his grasp and went to attack him again. He didn't want to hurt or frighten her, but he felt it in his gut that he had to win. If he didn't, he wouldn't be worthy to claim her. He growled slightly as he tackled her to the ground rolling as he worked to pin her. She giggled under him.

"Say I win Pan!" he growled.

"Never," she giggled, but she made no move to get free.

"Pan I can't claim you unless I win," he snapped holding her wrists tighter.

She felt her heart flutter. 'Claim her? What did he mean by claim her?' she wondered. She suddenly felt aroused being pinned under him. "You win Trunks," she answered him softly. He released her wrists and pulled her into arms kissing her deeply. She wasn't sure what had gotten into Trunks, but she liked it.

He dropped the force field and picked her up into his arms. While still keep his ki as low as possible, he flew them both back to where he had spent last night. He sat her down on the grass. Pan stared at Trunks still wondering if he planned to explain the kiss or the claim her thing, but she was pulled from her thoughts when she felt his lips on hers again. The kiss was soft. She wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. His arms snaked around her waist. She felt his tongue tracing her bottom lip requesting entrance. She gasped in surprise. He seized the opportunity plunging his tongue into her mouth. She moaned into the kiss. Her muffled moan caused blood to rush to his groin. He had never felt so alive. She was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted, and he wanted more.

She felt like her body was burning up. She started grinding her body against him trying to get some relief. Trunks let out a moan, as they broke apart for air. Soon they were kissing again. Trunks slipped his hand up her shirt and felt the soft skin of her back. He slowly moved to caress her breast. She let out a moan. He smirked. She pulled at his shirt trying to remove the barrier between her and his bare skin. He chuckled removing his shirt for her. She was feisty, and he liked it. She traced his well-defined chest with her fingertips. His need was growing stronger under her touch. They slowly rid each other of their clothes. Before long, Trunks was only in his boxers while Pan only wore her panties. Trunks stopped them. "Pan if you don't want to do this, you need to tell me now. I can't promise I will be able to stop if we keep going," said Trunks as he stared down at her with eyes full of love.

She knew she wanted this. "Trunks I'm sure," she kissed him softly for reassurance.

Trunks broke the kiss and asked one more question, "Saiyans mate for life Panny. Are you sure you are okay with being mine for the rest of your life?"

He expected to see fear in her eyes instead they seemed to sparkle with love and passion. "As long as you'll be mine," she answered softly.

The phone was ringing. Rini rolled over to answer it. Who could be calling her in the middle of the night. She glanced at the clock it was nearly 2am.

"Hello?"

"Rini, is Pan there?"

"Who is this?"

"It's Videl, is my daughter there?"

"No why?" Rini was still groggy from being woken up.

"Pan hasn't come home, and when she left she said she was heading over to your place after training," answered Videl. Rini shot out of bed.

"She never came by, where does she train?" Rini was now getting dressed as quickly as possible.

"In the woods or in the mountains"

"Does she ever spend the night out there? I mean maybe she wore herself out and fell asleep out there"

"Maybe, but she never has before"

"I can be out there to help you look in just a bit!"

"No, no, I'm sorry to worry you Rini. We shouldn't be running around in the wilderness at night. Pan's a saiyan. She'll be fine. Plus, Gohan would have sensed ki rise if she was in trouble. I guess I'm just a worried mother," sighed Videl on the other end of the phone.

"It's okay, all moms worry. If she's not home in the morning, call me! I don't care how early. We'll head to Capsule Corp and make the guys help us find her"

"Sounds like a plan, I'll let you know in the morning," with that Videl hung up.

Rini sighed. She doubted she would be able to sleep after that phone conversation. She was worried about Pan.

Author's Note- Please R&R it means a lot to me. Thank you to everyone who has.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note

Set after the Galaxy Tour/Grand Tour. Everyone except Goku is alive.

Pan is 16

Bra is 18

Goten is 29

Trunks is 30

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any characters or variations of DBZ. I only own my OCs and I promise there will not be very many of them.

 **Chapter twelve:** **_Telling the Parents_**

Pan woke up feeling the chill of the wind. She started to get up she felt a strong pair of arms wrapped around her. Then she realized she wasn't wearing any clothes. Her face turned red as last night came rushing back to her. She looked behind her to see if it was true. Trunks was there a soft smile on his lips. His lavender hair falling in his face. She wiggled to turn herself, so she was facing him. She nuzzled into his chest. He gave a grunt and held her tighter. Not too long later, she felt his lips on her forehead. She looked up to see his eyes half lidded. She leaned forward giving him a soft kiss on the lips. Before long, they were making love again.

The next morning, Videl called. There was still no sign of Pan. Rini woke up Bra, and they loaded up into her car to meet Videl at Capsule Corp. Rini called Goten on her way over. "Hey Goten is Gohan with you?"

"No we're all searching the cities for Trunks"

"Why?"

"He kind of escaped"

"Well find your bother and meet me at Capsule Corp!"

"Why?"

"Videl can't find Pan, and Gohan isn't answering his phone"

"What! I'll find him. He always forgets that his phone is on silent or completely forgets his phone"

"Just get both him and yourself to Capsule Corp," said Rini hung up. She couldn't help, but feel aggravated with Goten for not telling her about Trunks' escape. Bra had already fallen asleep in the car. Rini hadn't told her about Pan yet.

After lying in one another's arms for what seemed like minutes but was more likely hours, Pan sat up. "Ready to face the music?"

"As long as I have you Panny," Trunks answered sitting up.

Pan's eyes widened at the bite mark she had left where his neck met his collar bone. "Trunks, your neck! I'm so sorry!" she hugged his waist. Trunks couldn't help but chuckle.

"Panny, it's okay. That's just where you marked me as your mate. You have one too," her hand shot up to her neck feeling the bite mark.

"So we're mates?" she asked. She felt nervous and hopeful. Trunks nodded his head. "What exactly does that mean?" she asked. Trunks felt a little shocked, had no one explained saiyan mating to her.

"It's basically the saiyan equivalent to being married…Are you still okay with us being mates?" Trunks asked although he wasn't sure why. They already claimed one another and as far as he knew there was no way to undo it.

"Absolutely," she wrapped her arms around him. "One more question though"

"Yes?" he asked looking down at the beautiful woman in his arms.

"Would you ever want to get married the human way?" she asked looking at his chest.

He tilted her face up so their eyes met. "When you're eighteen," he smiled down at her. She smiled back so happily. "Before we head back I should explain some things," Trunks explained about his heat and all his father had told him about saiyan mates.

Bra, Videl, Chi-Chi, Rini, Bunny, and Bulma were now in the Capsule Corp living room. "I'm sure both Trunks and Pan are fine. Maybe the two are even together. They are close friends," announced Bunny trying to be comforting. Both Bulma's and Rini's eyes went wide at her statement. Bunny didn't know Trunks was in heat, so nothing was meant by her statement. But it still alarmed the two women that knew.

Goten had been trying to catch up to his brother who was searching North City for Trunks. Gohan must have felt him following because he finally slowed down.

"Goten you're supposed to be searching Central City"

"Rini called me, and said you're not answering your phone," Goten told him.

Gohan started checking his pockets for his phone. "I guess I forgot it"

"Well Videl is at Capsule Corp, and something is up with Pan. So come on," Goten waved for him to follow. The two hurried off to Capsule Corp.

Vegeta stopped his search of Satan City. He felt Bulma's emotions erupt into a panic. He turned to return to Capsule Corp when he felt a flicker of his son's energy. Trunks wasn't in the city. He was further away, but he seemed to slowly be moving toward Capsule Corp. His energy was extremely low. If it wasn't for the flicker earlier, Vegeta wouldn't know it was him. He smirked when he realized there was a familiar energy accompanying his son. He then blasted off back to Capsule Corp to see what the woman was panicking about.

Vegeta entered the living room where his family and the Son women were chatting.

"Oh Vegeta, did you find Trunks?" asked Bunny. Vegeta didn't answer. He went and leaned on a wall.

"Daddy! Pan's missing!" yelled Bra.

"Goten went to find Gohan," Rini told him.

"Are they almost back?" asked Bulma looking at her husband.

Vegeta growled before answering, "Kakarot's brats will be here shortly."

Moments later Goten and Gohan walked in the door.

"Videl what's going on?" asked Gohan as he went to his wife.

"Pan's missing! She went out to train after lunch yesterday and didn't come home," explained Videl as she hugged her husband.

"What! I'll find her don't worry," he started to rush off when Vegeta spoke.

"She's on her way here, so there's no point in you running off"

"Are you sure?" asked Videl.

"Yes, and if your husband bothered to train more, he could have sensed her himself," he growled.

Gohan glared at the older saiyan. Then Trunks and Pan walked in. Pan had tied her bandana around her neck to hide the mark until her and Trunks told everyone. Trunks' mark was slightly visible though. The two were surprised to see both their families were already gathered.

"Pan thank god, I was so worried!" her mother hugged her.

"Mama I'm fine. I spent the night in the mountains under the stars. I'm sorry I worried you," explained Pan.

"Trunks are you all better? Wait is that a hickey, man she drew blood," laughed Goten pulling Trunks' shirt to reveal the mark.

"That's a mate mark not a hickey… do you know anything about saiyans," Vegeta shook his head in disbelief.

"A mate mark? So you found a mate?" asked Goten. Trunks nodded. "That's great! Where is she? We want to meet her!" exclaimed Goten. Bulma glanced at her husband. He smirked at her. Videl and Chi-Chi had finally let go of Pan. Gohan pulled his daughter into a tight hug when he froze.

"Trunks, why is your scent on my daughter?" he growled starting to power up.

Vegeta started to laugh. Karkarot's brat was signaling the Z fighters and he didn't even notice. "Brat, I wouldn't suggest challenging my while he's still in heat, unless you have a death wish," announced Vegeta.

"Papa stop, Trunks makes me happy," said Pan as she broke away from her father and took Trunks' hand. She removed her bandana revealing her mate mark.

"Pan has a hickey too," observed Goten seeming a little confused.

"Goten they aren't hickeys. They're bite marks that mark us as each others mates for life," explained Trunks.

"No, you two can't be mates," growled Gohan trying to grab his daughter's wrist. Trunks immediately moved Pan out of his reach.

"It's too late to do anything. They already marked each out," said Vegeta rolling his eyes.

"She's too young, and saiyan customs don't mater," snapped Gohan.

"She isn't by saiyan customs, other wise her scent wouldn't have set him off," snapped Vegeta.

"Did he attack you or force you in any way?" asked Gohan his ki spiking again.

"No Papa, we were sparring, and it just kinda happened from there," answered Pan.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Did you challenge him?" he asked eyebrow still raised.

"Kinda I guess. I asked him to spar and punched his arm like I usually do," she answered wondering why it mattered. Vegeta let out a cackle.

"She challenged a saiyan male in heat. She was practically throwing herself at him," laughed Vegeta. Pan blushed. Trunks growled slightly at his father.

"How do we undo the claiming?" asked Gohan now facing Vegeta.

"Since both of them have marks, there is no undoing it. Biting back is a sign of commitment," answered Vegeta.

Gohan took another step towards him. "Then we'll just ignore it. The bite mark will heal up, and it will be like it never happened," announced Gohan.

Vegeta shook his head. "It doesn't work like that. The marks will never fully heal. Mates cannot be separated for more than a few days or they will fall ill," said Vegeta never breaking eye contact with Gohan.

"You're lying! My parents were separated all the time, and you left Bulma for months to train in space," snapped Gohan.

"Your father was raised human as were you, so neither of you claimed your wives through the saiyan custom. As far as when I left Bulma, I had yet to mark her at that point in time. I marked her when Trunks was around three or four," growled Vegeta. He was growing tired of Kakarot's brat's yelling. The brat should feel honored someone with royal blood would choose a third class saiyan. He was pleased by his son's choice. Trunks had chosen the strongest woman on this mudball of a planet, and her saiyan blood would make his grand children stronger.

"I don't believe you. Pan come on! You are never to see Trunks again," declared Gohan.

Pan stared in shock. Didn't what she want mater? Pan rushed over to Vegeta while Gohan helped Videl and Chi-Chi grab their things. "Is there anything I can do to keep Trunks from getting sick while were apart?" asked Pan in a quiet voice so only he could hear.

"Something with your scent could help him, but only for a short amount of time," answered Vegeta surprised at how she already wanted to protect her mate. Pan rushed over to Trunks and forced her bandana into his hand. Before Trunks could react Gohan grabbed his daughter and forced her out the door. Outside all the Z fighters watched as Pan struggled against her father as he forced her into Videl's hover car.

Author's Note- Please R&R it means a lot to me. Thank you to everyone who has.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note

Set after the Galaxy Tour/Grand Tour. Everyone except Goku is alive.

Pan is 16

Bra is 18

Goten is 29

Trunks is 30

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any characters or variations of DBZ. I only own my OCs and I promise there will not be very many of them.

 **Chapter thirteen:** **_Do you love her_**

Outside all the Z fighters watched as Pan struggled against her father as he forced her into Videl's hover car. Marron ran inside followed by the others. "What's going on with Pan and Gohan?" Marron asked her eyes full of concern.

"Apparently, my brother marked her as his saiyan wife, so her dad forbid her to ever see him again," answered Bra looking a little sadden by what just happened. Trunks left the living room as everyone stared after him shocked. Pan and Trunks were close, but were they really that close the members of the Z gang wondered. Trunks had gone to his bedroom clutching her bandana tight to his chest. Marron let a smile spread across her face. "Why are you smiling?" spat Bra.

"Because I should have know it would be Pan," she let out a giggle. Everyone looked at her confused.

"Why should you have known?" asked Bra raising an eyebrow.

"Because Pan was the reason Trunks and I broke up all those years ago," Marron answered with a smile still on her face.

"You never told us that!" exclaimed 18 looking surprised at her daughter.

"Yeah, what happened was

*Flashback* Marron age 19 Trunks age 22

Marron was on the phone with Trunks.

"Marr work was awful. I just want to get home and spend some time with my girl"

"Really!"

"Yeah, as soon as I get off work she's all mine"

"Trunks that's so great! I'll talk to you later," she hung up the phone. Trunks was so excited to see her. She would make sure to be a Capsule Corp waiting for him.

She sat in the dining room dressed to impress waiting on her man. She heard the door her heart leapt.

Trunks walked in and his leg was immediately clamped onto by an adorable seven year old Pan. "There's my girl!" he yelled as he scooped her up into his arms.

"Trunks you're here!" she squealed.

"Yes I am, I been looking forward to seeing you all day. So how's my girl?" he asked. The seven year old immediately started telling him all about her day.

Marron stared after him. He hadn't even acknowledged her. Surely he was just humoring Pan and he would be there to see her in just a few minutes. Marron sat in the Briefs' dining room for two hours. Trunks never said a word. She was now livid. She stormed up to Trunks, "I hope you had a good evening with your girl cause we are through!" Trunks stared at her confused.

"Okay Marr if that's what you want," he shrugged and returned his attention to the seven year old.

*End Flashback*

Everyone stared at the blonde stunned by her recap of her break up. She was so lighthearted about it.

Vegeta smirked still against the wall. "They have been bonding for years," stated Vegeta. He then pushed him self off the wall and started up stairs to check on his son.

"Mom, dad said you and him marked each other and marks never go away, is that true?" asked Bra looking curiously at her mother. Bulma sighed and rolled down the collar of her dress to reveal a faded, but still visible bite mark.

"Is that why you started wearing ascots and high collars?" asked Yamcha raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, a bite mark doesn't look super professional," Bulma said with another sigh.

"Is that why you and Vegeta wait so long to get married? You were already married the alien way," asked Bunny. Bulma just rolled her eyes at her clueless mother.

Vegeta walked into his son's room without bothering to knock. "Why didn't you fight for her?" asked Vegeta looking down at his depressed son.

"If I hurt her father, she'd hate me," answered Trunks in a soft voice.

"She'd choose you over him. Why do you think she gave you that cloth! She gave it to you because it is coated in her scent, which will help keep you in better health," said Vegeta with a sigh.

"Gohan won't let her get sick, will he?" Trunks' eyes widen at the thought of his mate falling ill.

"If he truly cares for his daughter, he won't," answered Vegeta as he turned to leave.

The Z gang had left. Bulma headed up to her son's room. Like Vegeta she paid no mind to knock. She threw the door open and raised her voice, "Trunks Vegeta Briefs, what were you thinking!"

"Father just finished giving me the disappointment talk, so could we possibly skip this," groaned Trunks still lying on his bed staring at the ceiling.

"You're not a disappointment, especially to your father. He seems very proud of who you chose," said Bulma with a sigh. She sat on the bed next to Trunks. "I'm not disappointed in you either Trunks. I just want to know what you were thinking. I mean Gohan's reaction was bad, but what were you two expecting to happen?" asked Bulma stroking her son's lavender hair.

"Father didn't fully explain that separated mates fall ill. He just told me that mates couldn't be separated. I don't know exactly what I thought he meant, but now I am worried about Pan… We expected both Gohan and father to be angry, but we figured that we would at least still be allowed to see each other like we did before. We could date, and when she turned eighteen we would get married," explained Trunks in a soft voice.

She continued stroking his hair, "do you love her?"

"Yes, I do and always have"

"She's only sixteen, so are you sure?"

"At first, I thought I loved her in the same way I love Bra, but the older she got the more I realized it was different. I had to protect her and always be there for her. Before all this heat stuff, I was planning on asking her out once she turned eighteen," he answered closing his eyes and waited for her to yell at him. The yelling never came though.

Bulma smiled. Her son was in love. "She's had a crush on you for a while, but you're as clueless as your father," she laughed.

"I thought she might, but I was worried that I was just being hopeful," said Trunks as he finally sat up with a soft smile on his face.

"Your father took forever to realize I cared about him. He had managed to almost kill himself half a dozen times, and I was always there to nurse him back to health, no mater how much he yelled at me," she smiled. He leaned on his shoulder as she told him about how her and his father came to be an item, and for once he enjoyed hearing the stories.

Rini and Goten returned to Rini's home. Neither had said a word the whole drive home. "Please say something! You're never this quiet, and it's starting to freak me out," said Rini as she wrapped her arms around Goten's waist.

Goten looked down into her eyes, " I don't know what to say. Pan and Trunks are an item even if my brother tries to stop it… I feel kind of dumb actually, I knew Trunks was in heat, but I didn't know anything about saiyan mating. I'm a saiyan who knows nothing about being a saiyan."

"Goten you're an amazing saiyan. You're strong and can turn into a super saiyan! You just don't know much about the history or customs, and we can learn about that stuff if you want to," Rini was softly smiling and snuggling into his chest.

"How?" asked Goten wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"We could do a couple of different things. One we could ask Vegeta"

"He's not my biggest fan"

"or option two, we could try Bulma's new invention to see some of the past"

"Really!"

"Yeah, but it might not work. We haven't tried to see anything that far back yet"

"What have you seen?"

"Oh, she showed me Gotenks," Rini giggled.

"He's pretty awesome right?"

"Sure, he's better than the great Saiyaman"

"Oh Dende, please don't remind Gohan about that," he laughed.

"So you're okay with the whole Pan and Trunks thing?" asked Rini.

"I guess it's kind of strange, but they've always been close. The only thing that gets me is, I didn't know Pan even liked Trunks in that way," he shrugged.

"Really, I thought it was really obvious. I even confirmed it with her," she smiled.

"What you knew and didn't tell me?"

"Yes cause that was girl talk between me and Pan mister," she stuck her tongue out at him. He laughed. "Do you think you would ever want to have a mate?" Rini asked walking toward her bedroom.

He stopped laughing. "Maybe," he said a grin spreading across his face as he followed her.

Author's Note- Please R&R it means a lot to me. Thank you to everyone who has.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note

Set after the Galaxy Tour/Grand Tour. Everyone except Goku is alive.

Pan is 16

Bra is 18

Goten is 29

Trunks is 30

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any characters or variations of DBZ. I only own my OCs and I promise there will not be very many of them.

 **Chapter fourteen:** **_lovesickness_**

It's been ten days since Trunks and Pan were separated. Trunks threw himself into his work trying to keep his mind off Pan. To deal with his aggression, his father forced him forced to train any time he wasn't at work. Being away from Pan had led to Trunks becoming weaker, eating less, and to have trouble sleeping, but according to his father, if Pan hadn't given him her bandana he'd be on his death dead. Bra had informed them, Pan had been absent from school the last four days, and the last day she had attended she had look dehydrated and frail.

Chi-Chi was not happy with her son. She knew he got his stubbornness from her, but she wasn't going to loss her only granddaughter over it. Gohan and Videl had taken Pan to four different doctors, but they were no help. Pan had been given IVs, vitamins, and medications, but she kept getting sicker. "Gohan, she needs Trunks. I am not going to pretend that I understand this saiyan mating thing, but I do understand that my beautiful grandbaby is dying. Let her see him. It's the only thing you haven't tried," demanded Chi-Chi.

"She's right Gohan. If just being around Trunks for a short period of time helps, we can make it work. We can set some rules to make sure they behave appropriately at least until Pan is old enough for this type of relationship," assured Videl rubbing her husband's shoulders. Gohan looked like he hadn't slept in days. He wanted to protect his daughter, but in reality he might be what's killing her.

"Okay," Gohan caved. He let out a sigh. "I'm not leaving them alone together though," he snapped.

Chi-Chi ignored his snapping and ran to call Bulma to set something up.

Videl now wrapped her arms around Gohan's shoulders and kissed his cheek She knew he only wanted what was best for their little girl.

"Trunks!" yelled Bulma as she ran up the stairs to find her son.

"Yes?" yelled Trunks exiting his room to see his mother with a large smile on her face.

"We're having guests at dinner tonight," she announced.

Trunks rolled his eyes. He didn't feel like entertaining any of his mother's or grandmother's friends tonight. "I'll pass mom," he answered as he started to reenter his room.

"Even if it's the Sons?" asked Bulma with her smile widening.

He froze. "Pan's coming over?" his eyes grew wide.

"Yes, Chi-Chi said Pan has been very sick, but the doctors haven't been able to help. So they are hoping a little time with you will help her," explained Bulma. Trunks nodded his head vigorously and went to shower and dress nice. He couldn't wait to see Pan.

The Sons entered Capsule Corp around mid afternoon. Pan looked frail. Her ki was extremely low and her face was void of its usual smile. Trunks ran down the stairs as soon as he heard the door. A soft smile came to Pan's face when she saw Trunks. Trunks immediately pulled Pan into a tight hug ignoring Gohan's loud growl.

"It's just a hug Gohan, calm down," Chi-Chi groaned shaking her head at her son.

Pan and Trunks stayed close to one another holding hands most of the night.

After dinner, Gohan cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention. "Pan seems to be in better health in just the few hours we've been here," observed Gohan. Pan held Trunks' hand tighter fearing they would be separated again. "I don't want her health to fade again, so Videl and I have decided that you two will be allowed to see each other. However you both will have to follow our rules," said Gohan in a stern voice. Pan smiled widely and nodded.

Trunks smiled softly, "I want to be with Pan, so I'll do whatever I need to."

"Good, you'll have to spend time together frequently enough to keep each other in good health. When you spend time together a chaperone will be there at all times. Videl or I must sign off on all the plans you to make together. Pan, you will not sneak out to see him. Trunks, you will not do any thing inappropriate with my daughter or date any of your floozies, if you want to be allowed anywhere near my daughter," announced Gohan.

Trunks growled at him. "You shouldn't believe everything you read Gohan. I haven't been on a date since before the Grand Tour. You want to know why Gohan! Because I love your daughter," Trunks snapped at Gohan. Bra and Bulma looked shocked to hear that at Trunks hadn't been on a date in so long. Pan blushed at his public declaration of his love for her. Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"Did something happen between you and my daughter out in space?" asked Gohan his ki starting to rise.

"Papa, nothing happened. We did kiss once, but it wasn't a romance kinda thing. And I was kind of the one to instigate it," Pan defended. Gohan looked surprised. Why had she wanted to kiss Trunks, but he accepted her answer.

"Do you agree to our rules?" asked Videl.

"Yes," quickly answered Trunks looking down to Pan. She was clinging to his arm. She looked much more like her old self now.

"Pan?" questioned her mother.

"Yes Mama, I agree to the rules," she answered softly.

Soon the Sons left taking Pan with them. Bra stared at Trunks. He looked healthy again, and all he needed was Pan. "Hey Trunks, Grandma Bunny and I are both happy to chaperone anytime," she told him giving him a hug.

"Thanks, sis"

Over the next month, Pan came over to Capsule Corp pretty regularly. Bra and Bunny were happy to chaperone. Gramps ( ) even chaperoned a time or two. Even though they had been mates for almost six weeks, they had barely been allowed/able to kiss. The Briefs approved of the couple, but Trunks and Pan both felt awkward to kiss in front of a chaperone.

Goten came over to visit Trunks. "What's up?" Goten asked as he flopped down on the couch in Trunks' bedroom.

"Not much, just wishing I was with Panny," answered Trunks lying on his bed.

"No date tonight?" asked Goten looking pretty surprised.

"No one will be home tonight, so we can't have our usual date night," Trunks answered with a sigh.

"That sucks man," Goten felt bad for his best friend. Goten had Rini, and no one could stop him from spending time with her. There was a knock on the bedroom door. Before Trunks could answer, Goten yelled, "Come in!" Trunks shook his head at his friend. Rini walked into the room.

"Goten this isn't your house, so don't act like it is," she lectured him.

"Hey Rini," smiled Trunks.

"Hey Trunks, What are you and Pan's plan for tonight?" asked Rini as she turned her attention to the man on the bed.

"No plan, no chaperone, no date," he answered gloomily.

"But you wish you did right?" she asked looking eager.

"Of course, it would mean I could see Pan"

"Kay, I got this," Rini pulled out her phone and made a call. "Hi Gohan, I heard that Pan's time with Trunks got canceled due to no chaperones…So if Goten and I chaperone a movie night at my place, could Pan go? … Someone will be in the room at all times, okay…will do! Bye," she hung up the phone. "Movie night my place 6pm-11pm. Goten pick up Pan and meet me there," she ordered as she left Trunks' room waving to them as she left.

"Okay…" responded Goten as she left.

"She has you whipped," smiled Trunks.

"She may, but hey she fixed your date," shrugged Goten rolling off the couch and onto the floor.

"Yeah, sorry if I ruined any plans you two had tonight," said Trunks started to get ready for his date.

"Not really, Rini and I were just going to hang out and maybe watch some TV, so no big plans are changed," Goten had now bothered to stand and was trying to decide when to leave to get Pan.

Rini and Trunks were waiting on Goten and Pan at Rini's home. "Thanks by the way Rini," Trunks gave her a soft smile.

"No problem, Pan's a friend and you are too, so I'm happy to help," said Rini as she started pulling out a movie snacks. Goten appeared in the living room via instant transmission with Pan. Pan rushed to Trunks. He immediately pulled Pan to his chest in a tight hug. Goten snickered at their affection earning a slap from Rini. The movie night went well. The two saiyans were even given a little alone time when Rini pulled Goten to help in the kitchen. Though technically Rini and Goten never left the room since Rini's home was open concept. She was keeping her word to Gohan, but she knew they wanted a little alone time. It wasn't like she was going to let them do it on her couch, but letting them kiss a little was innocent enough. Goten just followed her lead. The night was a success, so Goten and Rini were now on the date chaperone list.

Author's Note- Please R&R it means a lot to me. Thank you to everyone who has.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note

Set after the Galaxy Tour/Grand Tour. Everyone except Goku is alive.

Pan is 16

Bra is 18

Goten is 29

Trunks is 30

This is a short chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any characters or variations of DBZ. I only own my OCs and I promise there will not be very many of them.

 **Chapter fifteen:** **_What to Do_**

It was a Thursday afternoon. Pan had gotten out of school. Her parents gave her permission to hang out with Rini this afternoon. They still had her on a short leash, but she had convinced them to let her go. She knocked on Rini's door.

"Hey Pan, What's up?" asked Rini opening the door.

"Not much," responded Pan looking a little nervous as she entered Rini's home.

"Uh huh, so that's why you wanted to visit?" asked Rini looking at the high schooler skeptically.

"Yeah is Uncle Goten here?" asked Pan scanning to see if they were alone.

"No he's at 's dojo. He's even staying late to teach an extra class," Rini answered. Pan still seemed nervous. "Pan, no one else is here. It's just you and me. What's going on?" Rini questioned as she motioned for Pan to sit down with her. Pan sat and inhaled deeply.

"I just need someone to talk to, a girlfriend, an adult, an adviser…" Pan trailed off.

Concern spread across Rini's face. "Adviser like legal advice?" she asked.

"Maybe, you are a lawyer if I do. I just need to talk to someone who isn't related to me or Trunks," answered Pan staring down at her hands.

"Okay, I am here, and I can do the lawyer thing if you need," said Rini as she rubbed Pan's back.

Pan kept her eyes down looking at her hands. After a few more moments of awkward silence, she finally spoke, "I'm late."

"For what?" Rini asked looking at her quizzically.

"No, like late late," she murmured not wanting to have to say it again. Rini stared at her blankly then the message hit her loud and clear.

"How late?" Rini asked.

"I haven't had one in about eleven weeks"

"Was the night you marked each other the first time you had sex?"

"Yes, it was the first and only time," she blushed.

"Okay," Rini pulled out her phone. Pan immediately stared to panic until she realized Rini was only checking the date.

"So you might be about eight weeks if you are. Have you taken a test yet?" asked Rini setting her phone down.

"No, I haven't been alone long enough to get the chance. Papa has been watching my every move. I haven't even bought the test yet. I'm terrified," Pan admitted.

"Okay, so when do you have to be back home?"

"Soon, six for dinner," Pan looked down at her hands again.

"Kay, let me make a call," Rini grabbed her phone and called Videl. "Hi Videl it's Rini, so Pan's over here hanging out, and I could use her help finishing up a project. Could I possibly keep her until maybe 7:30 or 8… no boys I promise, hell even Goten's working late tonight, so it's a little lonely here… Thanks Videl!" Rini hung up the phone.

"Did my mom really go for that?"

"Yep. I've got you till 8:00ish, but I have to drive you home," smiled Rini.

"What should we do now?" asked Pan.

"We are going to go one town over and buy a pregnancy test and coming back, so you can take it," explained Rini as she and Pan loaded up in the car.

Rini got back in the car and handed Pan the bag. Pan looked inside. "You bought three different kinds of pregnancy tests, a box of condoms, and a greeting card?" asked Pan raising an eyebrow.

"Yep, more than one type of test to be sure, condoms cause I'm low, and I always buy a card with judgment purchases. It confuses the cashier," Rini smiled as they started driving back.

Five minutes had never seemed so long in Pan's life. She was pacing as Rini sat on the bed and watched. After what felt like an eternity, Pan went to check the results. She walked back out and sat on the bed next to Rini. Pan didn't say a word. Rini got up to check the results since Pan seemed to be in shock. There on the counter were the three tests, one with two lines, one with a plus sign, and one with the actual word, pregnant. All three were positive. Rini walked back out of the bathroom and put her arm around Pan. "Tell me what you're thinking sweetie," comforted Rini.

"I'm a disappointment. They'll never let me see Trunks again. What if he doesn't want it? He'll dump me!" she cried.

"Calm down, Trunks would never dump you. He's your mate," assured Rini holding her as she sobbed. After Pan calmed down, Rini asked, "Pan do you know what you want to do with the baby?"

Pan looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"Well like any pregnant girl, you have three options abortion, adoption, or keeping it. It's your body and it's your choice," smiled Rini stroking her back. Pan looked at her hands in her lap for a few minutes then placed one hand on her stomach.

"I want to keep it. I love Trunks, and even if he doesn't want our baby, I do," she said with a soft smile.

"Have you and Trunks ever discussed kids? He may be really excited to be a dad"

"Only once that I remember, it was at his last birthday party. He said something like wanting the whole wife and kids thing, but he didn't have the right girl"

"See he'll be happy. He may freak out or faint first, but he'll be happy," Pan couldn't help but laugh at what Rini said.

Pan's eyes suddenly went big. "What if my parents don't want me to keep it?" Pan asked her eyes filling with tears again.

"If your parents try to force adoption or abortion on you, I can file for you to be emancipated, which would make you a legal adult. So you could be with Trunks"

"What if they will let me keep they will let me keep the baby, but forbid me to see Trunks again?"

"Well because of the mate thing it's almost impossible for them to do that, but if they try to keep the baby from Trunks, he can seek custody"

"So if they let me keep the baby, I can't be emancipated?"

"We could still file it, but if Gohan and Videl show that they love and want to take care of you, the judge won't likely grant it"

"Are those all the options?" asked Pan.

"There is one more option. It's the most old fashioned way to deal with this kind of situation. You could marry Trunks. Since you are under eighteen, your parents would need to sign a form granting permission at the courthouse. Technically with this option you wouldn't be considered an adult. It just makes Trunks your guardian instead of your parents, " Rini answered.

"Is that common?"

"Sure, my Granny had to have my great grandmother's permission when she got married at seventeen. It's a little less common now because people are more okay with having children out of wedlock," said Rini with a soft smile.

"Is that a good option? I mean it sounds like a good option to me unless Trunks doesn't want to be responsible for me," asked Pan.

"Yeah, it's the option I would suggest, but it's the option everyone has to be on board for. So it may be difficult," Rini was honest with her.

"What should I do next?" asked Pan.

"Decide who you want to tell first and tell them. I would suggest someone who can offer support when you tell everyone else," answered Rini.

"I need to tell Trunks. He deserves to know, and I need to know if he supports me," Pan said tears coming to her eyes again.

"Okay, when are you going to tell him?"

"Tomorrow morning, Papa teaches a 7:30 morning class, so I can go see Trunks then," she smiled through the tears at the thought of seeing Trunks. She had a plan. "Rini, what if Trunks doesn't want the baby and my parents kick me out?" Pan now looked panicked again.

"I don't see that happening, but if it does, you are welcome to stay with me. You will also have Goten for support," she smiled hugging Pan. "It's getting close to 8. Clean up and I'll drive you home"

"Okay"

Author's Note- Please R&R it means a lot to me. Thank you to everyone who has.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note

Set after the Galaxy Tour/Grand Tour. Everyone except Goku is alive.

Pan is 16

Bra is 18

Goten is 29

Trunks is 30

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any characters or variations of DBZ. I only own my OCs and I promise there will not be very many of them.

A/N – So I tried looking up first name, but I can't find it. He's only ever called in everything I found. So I am giving him the first name Henry cause it sounds old manish. If you know his first name, please let me know what it is and where you found it. Thank you!

 **Chapter sixteen:** **_Tell Trunks & Parents' Decision_**

Trunks felt panicked all day and restless all night. He knew it wasn't his emotions he was feeling but his mate's. He wished he was with her. He would demand to see her tomorrow. Finally, Trunks drifted off to sleep.

In the morning, Trunks heard a knock on his bedroom window. He turned to see Pan floating outside. He opened the window and pulled her inside.

"Pan what are you doing here?" asked Trunks.

"I snuck out. I had to talk to you," said Pan as she took his hand in hers.

"Pan you have to go! If your parents find out you're here, they'll never let me see you again," Trunks told her dragging her back to the window.

"No Trunks, we need to talk now," yelled Pan as she jerked away from him. Her dark eyes glistened with tears.

"Panny, what's wrong?" he pulled her close.

"Trunks I'm, I'm pregnant," she let the tears fall. Trunks didn't know what to say. He was going to be a father, unless Panny didn't want to have his child. Pan snuggled into his chest. "Are you happy?" asked Pan.

Before Trunks could answer, the bedroom door was thrown open. Gohan was standing in the doorway reeling in anger. Trunks moved Pan behind him. "Pan what are you doing here? I told you not to sneak out! You are not seeing him again for awhile!" growled Gohan as he tried to grab Pan. Trunks blocked his path.

"Papa I had to talk to him," yelled Pan from behind Trunks.

"About what?" snapped Gohan.

"I'm pregnant," Pan stammered.

Gohan felt his rage escalate. He wanted to attack Trunks where he stood, but maintained some restraint. "You're not keeping his brat," growled Gohan.

Trunks was seeing red now. "You're not touching my mate or our child," snarled Trunks. Pan felt her heart flutter. Trunks had said our child. He wanted the child just like she did. Pan started to feel a little light headed, but stayed on her feet watching her father and mate have a stare down. Vegeta and Bulma were now at the doorway of Trunks' room. Trunks and Gohan were almost to blows when Pan collapsed. Bulma ran to Pan while Trunks and Gohan stopped their not quite started fight to go to Pan.

"Trunks take her to the medical room now," ordered Bulma. Trunks scooped her up into his arms and rushed her down stairs to the medical room. Soon Bulma and were in the room looking over Pan. Neither Gohan nor Trunks spoke a word, but Vegeta seemed to understand enough to stay between the two men.

Trunks finally chose to speak, "she told me she's pregnant."

Bulma and appeared surprised. "When did she tell you that?" demanded Bulma.

"This morning," answered Trunks.

"Bulma, , can you tell why her ki is so low?" asked Gohan.

"I don't see any reason, and Trunks is here. Vegeta do you know?" Bulma answered Gohan and turned to her husband.

"The child is likely draining her ki. She'll need someone else to give her energy or the child could kill her," Vegeta answered coolly.

Trunks started to move towards Pan when Gohan stopped him. "You've done enough. I can take care of my own family," Gohan sneered moving to Pan's bedside. Trunks clenched his fist in anger. This was his family not Gohan's. Pan was his mate, and she was carrying his child. His family was at risk not Gohan's.

"Your energy won't help her, only a paternal relative of the child can help her," coolly noted Vegeta. Gohan froze as a scowl crossed his face.

Trunks at his father, "what do I need to do?"  
"Hold her hand in yours and slowly channel your ki into her," Vegeta told him. Trunks did as his father told him.

"Why would the child drain her?" asked Gohan looking to Vegeta as Trunks helped his daughter.

"Saiyan children require large amounts of energy. If the father is not around to supply energy, the woman and child would die," answered Vegeta.

"But you avoided me like the plague when I was pregnant with Trunks?" asked Bulma looking at her husband.

"You didn't lock your balcony doors at night," murmured Vegeta. Bulma looked at him stunned.

"What about when my mother was pregnant with Goten? My father was dead at the time," Gohan waited the older saiyan's answer.

"Being that they both survived, I'm guessing you stayed by your mother's side during her pregnancy. It was your ki that sustained her," Gohan was shocked. Vegeta was right after his father's death, he stayed very close to his mother.

"How often will Pan need Trunks?" asked Gohan glancing towards his unconscious daughter. Trunks tried to stay focused on Pan, but he wondered the same thing himself.

"If she is around him a fair amount everyday, her body would naturally feed of his ki, but if you insist on keeping the two apart, she would need a minimum of an hour of energy from him directly daily. Giving her the energy at a faster rate could burn her and over stimulate her body," sighed Vegeta knowing Gohan was still displeased with the match. Pan groaned and started to sit up. pushed her back down.

"Now now, Pancake, don't sit up just yet. You passed out and could feel light headed," explained keeping a hand on her shoulder.

"Gohan, can you let me try to do the right thing?" asked Trunks still holding Pan's hand.

Gohan stared at him for a few minutes, "okay, Trunks what's the right thing?"

Trunks left the room at an astonishing speed even for a saiyan. He quickly returned with a small velvet ring box. "I was planning on asking her on her eighteenth birthday, but under the circumstances, I think we should get married sooner," said Trunks his cerulean blue eyes locked on her dark coal ones. She was now slightly sitting up leaning against a few pillows. "Pan will you marry me?" Trunks asked moving to her bedside and opening the ring box. She nodded vigorously and started to cry. Trunks pulled her to his chest in a tight embrace.

"Gohan call Videl, and we can have a discussion about all of this. Trunks stay with Pan. We don't need her passing out again," ordered Bulma.

It was now only Trunks and Pan in the room. Pan pulled out of the embrace, and Trunks placed the diamond ring on her left ring finger. Trunks noticed she was close to tears again. "Panny what's wrong?" asked Trunks stroking her hair.

"I was scared you'd be mad at me," a few stray tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Why would I be mad? I'm going to be a father! Panny I couldn't be happier," he told her kissing her forehead.

"I would be happier if I knew what our parents were talking about," she groaned burying her face in his chest.

"I won't let them take either of you away from me," assured Trunks wrapping his arms around her.

Videl had fainted at hearing her sixteen year daughter was pregnant. Once she woke up, Bulma filled her in on how Pan would need to be around Trunks and how Trunks proposed. Videl sighed, "I think they should get married."

"But Videl"

"No Gohan, she wants to be with him, and she needs to be with him. If we try to stop her, she'll resent us. I might not be thrilled about being a grandmother at forty, but I won't risk her never allowing us to see our grandchild!" snapped Videl. Gohan was silent. Deep down he knew she was right.

Bulma smiled. She was happy she didn't have to convince them to let their children get married. "There is one kind of two more problems," said Bulma with a sigh.

"And what's that?" asked Videl.

"Both Trunks and Pan are heirs to very large companies. Pan being pregnant could hurt Satan Enterprises' reputation, and I know that's your father's baby. Capsule Corp would also take a hit. Trunks marrying someone so young, but honestly I think Trunks getting married at all would cause problems. Trunks has a vicious fan club, and I don't want to think it would be smart to paint that target on Pan," Videl nodded her understanding.

"What do you think is best then?" asked Gohan trying to keep up with the two women who were running the show.

"They get married in private and then go public with marriage after Pan turns eighteen. Trunks can move out to Mount Paozu, so no reporters can come snooping around. I'm sure Chi-Chi would love her great grandchild living so close. After it becomes public when Pan's eighteen, they can choose where to live and what to do," explained Bulma. She truly was a PR expert.

"I want Pan to finish high school," announced Gohan.

"She will Gohan, she can do homeschooling like you did," Videl told him patting his shoulder.

There was a knock on the medical room door. "Come in," called Pan.

"Pan dear, Henry told me you and Trunks were getting married and starting a family!" chirped Grandma Bunny. Trunks' face turned a light shade of pink.

"Yes, I'm pregnant, and Trunks and I are engaged. As far as when we're allowed to get married, it depends on my parents," Pan answered with a giggle.

"Well Trunks dear, you have good taste. Pan is a beautiful young lady and smart too," said Grandma Bunny. "I'm going to go fix some snacks," chirped Bunny. She left both of them with a light blush spread across each of their faces.

Author's Note- Please R&R it means a lot to me. Thank you to everyone who has.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note

Set after the Galaxy Tour/Grand Tour. Everyone except Goku is alive.

Pan is 16

Bra is 18

Goten is 29

Trunks is 30

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any characters or variations of DBZ. I only own my OCs and I promise there will not be very many of them.

 **Chapter seventeen:** **_The Plan_**

Pan and Trunks were called down stairs to see both their parents in the Capsule Corp living room. Trunks held Pan's hand tight in his own. Videl didn't seem mad, but a look of concern and disappointment was present on her face. Gohan seemed to have calmed down since their earlier encounter. He was now calmly standing behind his wife. Bulma had a soft smile on her face while Vegeta looked indifferent to the whole ordeal.

"So after talking things out, we have a plan for how to deal with this situation," announced Videl motioning for Bulma to elaborate.

"Since Pan's pregnancy would be a media scandal and a marriage would put you both in eye of the media, we think it would be best if you two stay below the radar for awhile," explained Bulma.

Pan's eyes widened, "But I want to marry Trunks. I don't care about the media!"

"You and Trunks can get married. We just won't announce it to the public," explained Bulma as she tried to calm Pan.

"Mom, Capsule Corp will be fine. Our products and image are strong enough to handle this," declared Trunks wrapping an arm around Pan.

"Yes it is Trunks. I'm very proud of how well you've done with the company, but that's not what I'm worried about. Satan Enterprises is purely based on reputation, and Pan is the heir to the company. The pregnancy and marriage could cause a large amount of damage. Then there's your fan club. Those women will play mean and nasty to get what they want, and I don't want Pan to have to face them especially pregnant," explained Bulma looking very sternly at her son.

"Bulma, I'm strong enough to face Trunks' fan club," responded Pan with a bit of pride.

"Trust me, pregnancy makes you an emotional wreck"

"and that brat you're carrying is already requiring most of your energy. You'll be weak whether you like it or not," snorted Vegeta.

Pan stared at them in disbelief, but eventually nodded her head in understanding.

"Perfect, when were you two wanting to get married? I have so much planning to do. I need to call Chi-Chi. Oh and I'm sure Marron will want to help. Bra will be ecstatic!" Bulma rambled.

"As soon as possible," answered Pan.

"Well a wedding takes time to plan, so wanna say in three months?" Pan shook her head no.

Trunks smiled, "Mom, it's supposed to be small and private that shouldn't take too long to plan."

"I don't want to be fat at my own wedding," grumbled Pan. Trunks and Bulma erupted into laughter. Pan glared daggers at Trunks. It was his fault she was going to get fat. How dare her laugh. Trunks seemed to notice and immediately stopped his laughing.

"I'm sure Chi-Chi and I can make it happen fast. How about in a month?" asked Bulma. Pan nodded her head. Trunks smiled pulling her closer to him. "Great! After the two of you are married, Trunks will move out to Mount Paozu, and Pan will start home schooling," Bulma announced the second part of the plan.

"What?" asked a stunned Trunks.

"Well you can't live here. Reporters would be all over it"

"Yeah, but Pan and I could get our own place. I don't want to impose on the Sons," babbled Trunks as he was glared down by Gohan.

"It won't be imposing. Chi-Chi will want her great grandchild near by. She seems a little lonely. I know Goten still lives there, but she seems to think he spends all his time here. I'm assuming that's the cover for when he's at Rini's," laughed Bulma.

"So would we be living with my Grandma Chi-Chi or could we make our own place?" asked Pan.

"Since it's short term, living with the Sons makes sense, but if you two want a little more space, I bet Dad could fix a capsule house for you," shrugged Bulma. Trunks finally released the breath he been unknowingly holding in.

"Mom you're a genius! Gramps and I can fix up a capsule house no problem. We can stay close without imposing," Trunks smiled while being greatly relieved to not be living with the Sons, living near them would be plenty.

"Until the wedding, we would prefer if you still limit your time together. You can see each other daily no chaperones, but no spending the night. And we still expect to be informed of your plans together," informed Gohan. Videl nodding her head in agreement with him. The whole point of the chaperones was to keep Pan from ending up in this type of situation, so there was no point to them now.

"Pan have you gone to the doctor yet?" asked Bulma looking at the petite young woman in her son's arms.

"No, I've just taken a few home tests," answered Pan.

"Don't worry, I'll find you a great doctor," assured Bulma.

Gohan, Videl, and Pan had all gone home. Trunks was back in his bedroom lying on the bed trying to think about how much his life had changed today, and it was barely noon.

"Trunks can we have a word?" Bulma stood in the doorway.

"Sorry I skipped work today. I'll catch up everything I missed on Monday," said Trunks hoping that was all she wanted to talk about.

"That's good to hear, but not what I was after," she walked in and sat next to him on the bed.

Trunks sat up, "then what are you after mother?"

"Just curious about a few things"

"Like what?" Trunks raised an eyebrow at his mother.

"When you bought that ring for starters?" she wore a soft smile.

"I had it made after I claimed her as my mate, why?" he looked at he quizzically.

"Reporters got wind of it. I have already received several inquires about it"

"What did you say?" Trunks felt a little panicked, but he knew his mother could handle reporters better than anyone.

"I told them that to the best of my knowledge, you were not serious with anyone"

"So you didn't tell them about Pan?"

"No, I love Pan. I wouldn't feed her to the sharks. That being said, watch out for reporters, and please if you take Pan out, go in a group!" Bulma ruffled her son's hair to emphases her point.

"I will. Thanks Mom," Trunks smiled. His mother always had his back no mater what. It's part of the reason he loved her so much.

"No problem, but I would like to know one more thing"

"Okay?" he waited for her question.

"Were you trying to get Pan pregnant?"

"What! No!" croaked Trunks eyes widening at the accusation.

"Did you use protection?" Trunks' face was now a crimson red.

"no," he answered softly.

"Don't you usually?" she asked with a smirk.

"Of course I do. I always do, and I pull out. I'm not stupid!" he yelped.

"I was curious since no one has ever accused you of fathering their child, I figured you must be pretty cautious. But you weren't with Pan," said Bulma the smirk still playing across her lips.

"I suppose I wasn't. I was in heat," he said with a sigh.

"So it happened when you marked her," smiled Bulma now understanding why her son was suddenly careless.

"Of course it happened then! We've barely been allowed to kiss. Did you really think we were sneaking around doing that?" yelled Trunks who was shocked by his mother.

"Hey sneaking around can make things fun. I remember when I was dating Yamcha, I would sneak out to watch your father train. He was always so chiseled and drenched in sweat. I,"

"Get out Mom!" yelled Trunks covering his ears. His mother might always have his back, but she also loved to embarrass him.

Once back at Mount Paozu, Gohan and Videl brought Pan over to tell her grandmother the news. Pan loved her grandmother, but she was also a little scared of her. When the three walked in they found Rini in the living room folding clothes.

"Hi guys," she waved.

"Hi Rini, is Chi-Chi here?" asked Videl.

"Yeah, her and Goten both. Give me one sec," Rini sat down what she was folding and went to find Goten and Chi-Chi. Soon everyone was in the living room.

"Pan has an announcement to make," said Videl forcing her daughter to face Chi-Chi and Goten.

Pan stared at her feet for a moment before looking up at her grandmother's kind face. "Trunks and I are getting married," said Pan with a weak smile.

"That's great sweetie!" exclaimed Chi-Chi giving her granddaughter a hug.

"Pan isn't there something else you want to tell your grandmother?" asked Gohan.

Pan felt panicked. Chi-Chi drew back from the hug, so she could look in Pan's eyes. "What is it sweetie?" asked Chi-Chi.

"I'm pregnant," Pan answered softly.

"What!" yelled Goten. Rini was trying to calm him.

"Oh that's wonderful sweetheart!" yelled Chi-Chi pulling Pan into a bone crushing hug.

"You're not mad?" asked Pan in disbelief.

"Of course I'm mad. I'll kill him," yelled Goten. Rini was working to keep him from going super.

"No you will not!" snapped Chi-Chi scolding her youngest son. "Pan, I'm not mad at all. I wasn't much older than you when I married your Grampa Goku and had your father," explained Chi-Chi giving her granddaughter a smile.

Pan looked close to tears as she gave her grandma Chi-Chi another hug. "Bulma said to have you call her. She said you would want to help with the wedding planning," said Pan smiling.

"Of course I do! I'll give her a call right away"

Author's Note- Please R&R it means a lot to me. Thank you to everyone who has.


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note

Set after the Galaxy Tour/Grand Tour. Everyone except Goku is alive.

Pan is 16

Bra is 18

Goten is 29

Trunks is 30

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any characters or variations of DBZ. I only own my OCs and I promise there will not be very many of them.

A/N – Apparently whenever I paste my stories in from word it deletes all last names with suffixes so from now on I will be spelling out Doctor Briefs and Mister Satan. Sorry for any confusion it has caused.

So here's an old note that from _chapter 16_ that probably makes more sense now, sorry! I tried looking up Doctor Briefs' first name, but I can't find it. He's only ever called Doctor Briefs in everything I've found. So I am giving him the first name Henry cause it sounds old manish. If you know his first name, please let me know what it is and where you found it. Thank you!

 **Chapter eighteen:** **_The Scandal_**

The wedding planning was going well. Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Marron were great planners. They had no problem whipping everything together. Bra had nearly exploded when she heard the news. Her best friend was going to be her sister-in-law, and she was going to be an aunt. Pan was happier than she could ever remember.

Pan was spending the day at Capsule Corp at today. She wandered around looking for Trunks, instead she found Doctor Briefs. He was working on some plans. "Hi," Pan waved to the elderly man.

"Hi Pancake, how's my great grandbaby coming along?" he asked with a gentle smile an unlit cigarette hung from his mouth.

"Good, the doctor says the baby is healthy," she let a grin spread across her face. All the Z fighters knew about her pregnancy, and they all tried to be supportive, but the shock had made it hard. Out of everyone though Doctor Briefs and Bunny had been the most supportive.

"That's wonderful!" he exclaimed before he began to cough roughly.

Pan patted him on the back. "Are you alright?" she asked.

He laughed, "Pancake I'm in my 90s. Everyday is a gift. I'll live my life to the fullest… Lately, I've been helping Trunks with your future home. The design is similar to a regular capsule house, but changes have been made to make it longer lasting. Would you like to see the plans?" She smiled and nodded her head. She looked over the plans. She wasn't exactly sure what was she was looking at, but she figured it was good.

"It looks nice," commented Pan looking over the plans. She suddenly felt an arm warp around waist. She didn't jump though. She knew it was Trunks.

"Good, Gramps and I worked hard on it," he said with a smirk. She gave Trunks a quick kiss. "Bra's looking for you by the way," he said giving her another kiss.

Pan found Bra pacing in the Capsule Corp living room. "What's up Bra?" asked Pan.

Bra looked as though she was ready to murder someone. "I take it you haven't seen the paper today," snarled Bra.

"Is it another article about Trunks' mystery engagement?" asked Pan rolling her eyes. Reporters had been interviewing Trunks' receptionist, clients, and past girlfriends, but no more than a short article about the wonder of who is mystery fiancée was ever produced.

"Kind of, but a million times worse. Here," Bra tossed Pan the newspaper.

The headline read _CAPSULE CORP'S PRESIDENT'S FIANCEE REVEALED_. Below it was a picture of Trunks with a beautiful blonde woman. Pan quickly scanned the article. A woman had come forward claiming to be Trunks' fiancée. There was even a picture of the engagement ring she claimed Trunks gave her. The woman's name was Yuuka Kenta. "Yuuka Kenta, why does that sound so familiar?" mumbled Pan.

"She's one of Trunks' ex girlfriends," growled Bra. Pan looked at the photo again. It had to be at least three years old. Pan wanted to rip the woman's head off, but she settled for tearing the newspaper in half. How dare someone else try to claim her mate as their own.

"Has Trunks seen this?" snapped Pan.

"I'm not sure, but mom has. The Capsule Corp lawyer is already handing it," assured Bra.

Pan ki skyrocketed. She wanted Trunks to tell her it was a story even though she knew it was she wanted the assurance of her mate's word. Trunks rushed to Pan.

"Panny what's wrong?" he asked pulling her to him.

"Have you seen today's paper?" she choked out.

"No what is it? Are they talking about my engagement again?" he gave her a weak smile trying to calm her. She shoved the two halves of the torn newspaper into his hands. He read the article. "Panny, I haven't seen Yuuka in years. There's no way I'm the father the whole article is a giant publicity stunt," he told her eyes wide.

"The father what are you talking about?" asked Pan.

"Pan did you not make it through the whole article? Yuuka's claiming Trunks asked her to marry her because he got her pregnant," growled Bra.

"What!" Pan no longer looked angry. She just started to cry. Trunks pulled her into a tight hug.

"I haven't even been in the same room as Yuuka in four years. Panny, she just a jealous crazy bitch. I'll get this all cleared up. I'll force the paper to print a retraction. Please don't cry. I love you Panny," he kissed her forehead. Trunks proceed to call his mother to see what he needed to do. Her request was that he stay locked up in Capsule Corp for the next few days to avoid the media and to avoid Yuuka. She would likely come looking for him to make her story seem more believable.

Pan spent nearly everyday at Capsule Corp with Trunks waiting for news on the Yuuka situation. Their wedding was fast approaching and more articles kept being published over Yuuka's and Trunks' supposed whirlwind romance. Pan was getting extremely stressed to the point that doctor was warning them that she could have a miscarriage. Suddenly the support that had been a little lacking was now there in full force. Pan was never alone. If Trunks wasn't with her, at least two of the Z fighters were. 18 and Krillin had her to Kame House for an afternoon, Yamcha, Paur, and Oolong took her out to lunch, and even Videl and Mister Satan took Pan took out to see a martial arts tournament. Bulma added extra lawyers to help force the situation to end sooner. Chi-Chi and Marron were spending time working on the wedding with Pan and Bra hoping to distract Pan from the whole ordeal. Trunks was working from home to avoid the press.

It was now the week of the wedding and the scandal was coming to a head. The judge ordered Yuuka to be examined by an independent doctor. After the exam, it was clear Yuuka was not and had never been pregnant. The case concluded quickly after this fact was revealed. A restraining order had been put in place banning Yuuka from being within five hundred yards of the Briefs family, including Pan, and any Capsule Corp property. Bulma demanded retractions printed from all news medias that had published anything on Trunks, which they all did fearing a lawsuit from the Briefs. Pan felt so relieved. Her and Trunks were getting married in a few days.

Author's Note- Please R&R it means a lot to me. Thank you to everyone who has.

This chapter was a little short and low on dialog, but there are only maybe three more chapters and this story is all wrapped up.


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note

Set after the Galaxy Tour/Grand Tour. Everyone except Goku is alive.

Pan is 16

Bra is 18

Goten is 29

Trunks is 30 then 31

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any characters or variations of DBZ. I only own my OCs and I promise there will not be very many of them.

 **Chapter nineteen:** **_Celebrations_**

The wedding ceremony was only the Z warriors and close family. It was held at the lookout. Pan couldn't help but feel nervous. She was already in her dress waiting for the ceremony to start.

"What if he's only marrying me out of pity?" croaked Pan. She was close to tears.

"Not a chance, my brother is head over heels for you," said Bra said with a grin. Rini nodded her head in agreement. Bra and Rini were both dressed in non-matching light blue bridesmaid dresses. Marron was taking on the role of wedding planner on the special day. "I'll even go check on him. Just stay with Rini and don't panic," Bra smirked as she went to check on her brother. She found him dressed in his suit looking both happy and like he might have a nervous break down at any moment. "Hey you all right?" she asked patting his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm just nervous. How's Panny?"

"About the same as you. She is starting to worry you are just marrying her out of pity," she answered with a sigh.

"You can tell her its love not pity, okay?" he's blue eyes seemed to turn serious with that statement.

"Will do, tell me again though how you got daddy to agree to be a groomsman," she giggled watching their father fight with a tie.

"I was his best man when he married mom, so I told him the least he could do was be a groomsman. Then mom said he had to," snickered Trunks as Goten and Vegeta now both worked to figure out the tie mess that Vegeta had created.

Gohan hugged Pan as they prepared to walk down the aisle. They were walking after Bra and Goten who followed after Rini and Vegeta. The ceremony went beautifully.

After the ceremony, pictures were taken before moving to the reception that was being held at Capsule Corp. Before leaving the lookout, Pan changed into a simpler dress. She was still the only one wearing white, but the dress was no longer an obvious wedding dress. Trunks had waited for her to finish changing. As soon as Pan was finished, Trunks scooped her up in his arms and flew her to Capsule Corp. To any outsiders, it merely looked like Bulma was throwing one of her usual parties, but it was actually Trunks and Pan's reception. There was enough food to feed everyone even the saiyans.

The night was going very well. The father daughter dance was coming up soon, but Pan couldn't find Gohan.

"Bra have you seen my dad?" she asked glancing around.

"Nope, but don't worry. I'm sure he's here somewhere," Bra answered as they both looked for Gohan.

"Miss if you don't leave, I'll be forced to call the police," the blonde froze. She paused thinking how to respond.

"I'm very close with Trunks. He invited me personally. So please step aside," she tried to push past the man blocking her path to the party. She was unsuccessful.

"I doubt that Yuuka. The Briefs are close family friends, so I know that you are not allowed within five hundred yards of Capsule Corp property none the less the Briefs family. You are leaving now!" with that she was forced out the door.

Moments later Pan ran up. "Papa there you are," she said hugging Gohan. "Where did you go off to?" she asked.

"Handling a tiny issue real quick, no big deal," he told her giving her a smile.

"It's fixing to time for the father daughter dance," she grinned.

"Okay let me tell Piccolo and Yamcha something, and I'll be right there," he patted her back as she happily strolled off toward the nearly empty dance floor. It was currently the mother son dance and the only three couples on the floor were Bulma and Trunks, Chi-Chi and an embarrassed Goten, and Bunny and a forced to be there Vegeta. Gohan went and warned Piccolo and Yamcha to watch for the party crasher. Yamcha assured Gohan that he would call the police if she showed her face again. Piccolo only nodded his head at Gohan.

The night ended with the bouquet toss. Rini distracted Bra as Bulma requested, so Marron was the lucky one. Uub gulped. He loved Marron, but her catching the bouquet still made him nervous. Trunks and Pan then left for their honeymoon, happy they no longer had to fight to be together.

Bra was at Capsule Corp bored. No one was around she huffed. Grandma Bunny walked in as she huffed.

"What's the matter dear?" Bunny asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"I'm bored!" Bra groaned as she followed after Bunny.

"Hmm, I'm sure there's lots of fun things you could be up to…No boyfriend right now?"

"No, and Pan doesn't come around near as much since she and Trunks got married," sighed Bra.

"Well she has to get used to pleasing her husband," Bunny was cut of mid sentence by Bra.

"Don't say that kind of stuff! She married Trunks that's so gross!" Bra squealed.

"Well it's true dear, and she has a baby on the way…I know! Why don't we throw her a baby shower!" Bunny clapped at her own idea.

"Yeah that sounds fun, but wait. What if Chi-Chi is throwing her one?" asked Bra.

"You could always ask her. She's out in the garden with Bulma," answered Bunny, but when she turned her granddaughter was nowhere to be found.

Bra rushed out to find her mother and Chi-Chi. She found the two women talking in the garden just as Grandma Bunny had said. "Chi-Chi are you or anyone else throwing Pan a baby shower?" asked Bra as she skidded to a stop in front of the two women.

"No, why Bra?" asked Chi-Chi a little surprised by Bra sudden entrance.

"Pan hasn't been by much, so Grandma Bunny and I were thinking it would be fun to throw her one," smiled Bra.

Bulma laughed, " That sounds like mom."

"I'm sure Pan would love that. She's been working so hard with her homeschooling and bridal training. She could really use a little fun," said Chi-Chi.

"Bridal what?" yelped Bra raising an eyebrow.

"Bridal training, it's lesson on cooking, cleaning, and how to be a good wife. Pan asked Chi-Chi to teach her a few things before the baby comes," explained Bulma.

"Is that a required thing?" asked Bra looking panicked. Both older women burst into laughter.

"Not that you're getting married anytime soon, but no they are not required," laughed Bulma.

"Oh okay," replied Bra breathing a sigh of relief

Bunny and Bra had decorated Capsule Corp in light blue, navy, and yellow. Pan and Trunks had announced last moth that they were having a baby boy. All the women had gather at Capsule Corp waiting for Pan to arrive.

"Pan and Trunks still haven't picked out a name yet, have they?" asked Rini.

"Not that they have said," answered Videl.

"I think Goku would be a perfect name," cooed Chi-Chi.

"Chi-Chi let them pick a name on their own," said Bulma shaking her head.

After a little more chatter, Trunks and Pan arrived. Pan was almost seven months along now. As soon as the couple walked in, the women started fussing of Pan.

"Trunks are you staying? You'll be the only guy if you do," warned Bra.

"No, I'm going to go train with dad in the gravity room," answered Trunks as he gave Pan a kiss and went to look for his father.

Between cake, shower games, and presents, the ladies were trying to get Pan to spill any information on possible names for the baby.

"I just think Goku would love his great grandson to be named after him," chirped Chi-Chi.

Bulma rolled her eyes, "Chi-Chi let it go."

"We haven't picked out his name yet. We want to hold him and pick the name that suits him best," smiled Pan trying to calm the older women.

"So you two don't have any names picked out, no idea list or even a middle name?" pestered Marron leaning to look Pan in the eyes. Bra leaned in as well to add a little pressure.

"Okay, okay. We have his middle name. If I tell you guys, will you leave the name thing alone?" groaned Pan touching her stomach.

"Promise!" yelled Bra and Chi-Chi. Marron nodded as well.

"His middle name is going to be Vegeta. That way he is named after Trunks, Vegeta, and has a saiyan name," smiled Pan stroking her stomach her eyes full of love.

"Oh that's so sweet! Daddy will love it too," cooed Bra.

"You would name your son after that murder instead of your own grandfather," croaked Chi-Chi.

"Chi-Chi, they are passing down Trunks' middle name down as a tradition. It isn't an attack on Goku," Videl attempted to calm her mother-in-law.

"You should be upset too you know! They are naming your grandchild after his other grandfather not your husband," sneered Chi-Chi. Videl shook her head with a sigh.

Author's Note- Please R&R it means a lot to me. Thank you to everyone who has.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note

Set after the Galaxy Tour/Grand Tour. Everyone except Goku is alive.

Pan is 16

Bra is 18

Goten is 29

Trunks is 31

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any characters or variations of DBZ. I only own my OCs and I promise there will not be very many of them.

 **Chapter twenty:** **_Baby Boy Arrives_**

During the last few months of Pan's pregnancy, everything went pretty well. Only one bad thing happened during Pan's eighth month, Doctor Briefs passed away. Everyone was saddened by his passing, but he died a natural death with no suffering. Bunny kept herself busy to avoid dwelling on the loss of her husband. Bulma took the loss hard. She knew her father was old, but it seemed like just the other day he was building spaceships to travel to Namek. While Vegeta didn't openly talk with her, he was always there when she needed someone to listen.

Doctor Briefs had rewritten his will very recently. His new will included his great grandson. He left his great grandson all his company shares of Capsule Corp. His home/the Capsule Corp compound was left to Bunny, Bulma received all of his technology patients, and the rest of his assets were split between his two grandchildren Bra and Trunks. He also made sure Bunny had more than enough funds to support her for the rest of her years.

Pan stared at her stomach. "What are you thinking about?" asked Trunks watching his wife.

"He's not even born yet, and he already owns 15% of Capsule Corp. That's more than you or Bulma. Don't you think that's a lot of pressure on him?" Pan asked not looking up. Trunks chuckled.

"Gramps wants Capsule Corp to stay in the family and this is how he decided to do it. Besides he won't be expected to make any decisions with his ownership until he's eighteen," smiled Trunks wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"So when he turns eighteen, he'll have to work there and be bored like you?" Pan asked now looking into his eyes.

"I'm not always bored… I suppose he wouldn't have to work there, but he'll be a material owner. So the board will have to listen to him," he shrugged.

"As long as he isn't forced into anything," sighed Pan as she snuggled closer to her husband.

"Trunks wake up," Pan said as she shook him.

"Panny I have work in the morning. What is it?" groaned Trunks.

"Oh ya know just in labor no big deal. I'll just let you sleep," Pan said her words dripping with sarcasm.

Trunks eyes shot open. "Really, right now?" he felt panicked.

"Yes Trunks right now!" growled Pan clenching her fist in pain. Both Trunks and Pan quickly got dressed, Trunks grabbed her bag, and they headed to the hospital. Once they arrived and Pan was checked in, Trunks called Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Videl. He knew they would spread the word.

Bulma and Chi-Chi did just that. They called everyone. The entire Z gang was in the maternity ward waiting room. If someone were unfamiliar with the group, it may have seemed a scary site. Vegeta leaned against the far wall. Bulma and Chi-Chi paced the waiting room. Everyone else sat trying to be calm. Pan had been in labor for four hours.

Bra hopped up, "How long does it take to have a baby?"

Bulma looked a little surprised at her daughter. "Trunks took all night. You were pretty fast only three or four hours. Every birth is different, so just be patient," Bulma told her.

Another hour passed. Suddenly, they felt Trunks' power level rise. "What's going on?" asked Goten jumping to his feet.

Gohan let out a small laugh. "Pan's probably giving birth…Trunks probably had to power up to keep her from breaking his hand. I'm not surprised Videl nearly broke my hand when we had Pan, and she's only human," answered Gohan wrapping an arm around his wife. Killin and Yamcha let out a laugh.

"What's everybody laughing about?" asked Goku.

Everyone turned in shock. "Goku!" they yelled. Chi-Chi was starting to cry while the rest of the gang and her sons hugged and welcomed Goku back. He gave her a smile, and she threw her arms around his neck. Goku hugged her tightly lifting her off the ground then returning her to her feet.

"Goku why are you here?" asked Krillin.

"Same reason you guys are, Pan's having a baby!" replied Goku a big grin on his face.

"So you know about everything?" asked Gohan.

"If you mean about Trunks and Pan being together then yep! I can't say I'm surprised. They both have so much saiyan pride, and Trunks was always having to get Pan out of trouble on the Grand Tour. And they're almost as stubborn as Bulma and Vegeta!" laughed Goku. Gohan's eyes went wide. His father who had been dead for over three years saw this coming when he couldn't.

"Dad, I want you to meet my girlfriend Rini," Goten pushed the small red haired woman in front of Goku.

"Hi," Goku shook her hand a little too hard almost knocking her down. Goten was full of concern until he realized Rini was laughing.

"So you're dead?" she asked.

"Yep, just visiting. I want to meet my great grandson and tell Trunks that I'm happy to have him as part of the family," smiled Goku.

Minutes later, Trunks entered the waiting room. Everyone stared waiting for him to speak. "Pan and the baby are prefect. They're getting settled into a room then they can have visitors," Trunks told them wearing the biggest smile on his face.

"Hi Trunks!" yelled Goku slapping Trunks on the back.

"Goku! How, why, oh never mind," sighed Trunks shaking his head.

"Came to visit and see Pan, my grandson-in-law, and the new baby," grinned Goku. "Wait Vegeta, we're related now!" yelled Goku.

"Kakarot don't start. I approve of your grandbrat because she's three times the saiyan you'll ever be," snorted Vegeta.

Pan looked down at the small bundle in her arms. He was so small and perfect. She couldn't believe she loved him so much and he wasn't more than a few hours old. Trunks wrapped an arm around her shoulder as she leaned back against his chest.

"You're amazing, you know that right?" asked Trunks as he rested his chin on the top of her head.

"He's amazing and perfect," cooed Pan running her fingers though his tuff of lavender hair.

"He is perfect and so are you," Trunks whispered kissing her forehead.

The door cracked open and Bulma peeked her head in, " Are you three ready for visitors?"

Pan looked up at Trunks then nodded at Bulma. Within seconds, the room was flooded with everyone from the waiting room. Everyone gathered around to look at the new addition.

"Oh he looks just like Trunks," gushed Bunny as she fussed over the little baby boy.

"Pan you're glowing," Marron told her with a smile.

"Pan, he's a cute little guy," grinned Goku.

"Thanks Grandpa, do you want to hold him?" Pan asked looking at Goku.

"Sure," Pan carefully handed the baby to him.

"What's his name?" asked Chi-Chi touching the baby's tiny fingers.

"Henry Vegeta Briefs," smiled Pan.

"You named him after dad?" asked Bulma.

"Yeah, Gramps was a great man, and he has the Briefs' lavender hair," answered Trunks still holding Pan close.

"Grandpa, I hope you aren't upset we didn't name him after you… It's just even though your dead you've come back so many times," softly said Pan looking at the man holding her son.

"I think Henry is a great name! Doctor Briefs was an old friend," smiled Goku handing the Henry to Bulma. Bunny was tearing up over learning her great grandson's name.

"He really does look just like Trunks did when he was born," smirked Bulma as she touched his lavender hair. Slowly everyone took a turn holding and fussing over Henry.

The room had emptied back out. Pan was now feeding Henry. "Everyone seems to already love him," beamed Trunks as came back into the room. Pan nodded her head in agreement.

"He really does look like you," giggled Pan.

"Let's just hope he doesn't get into as much trouble," chuckled Trunks

Author's Note- Please R&R it means a lot to me. Thank you to everyone who has.


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Note

Pan is 39

Bra is 41

Goten is 52

Trunks is 53

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any characters or variations of DBZ.

 **Chapter twenty-one:** **_Epilogue_**

"Son get back here!" yelled a tall young woman wearing a leather jacket and fitted jeans, but no shoes. She was chasing the thief who stole her boots.

"Catch me if you can!" yelled the shoe thief.

"Daddy said if I get one more dress code infraction, I'm grounded," yelled the lavender haired woman.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have tried to set me up with Taylor," the other member of the chase yelled.

"Oh shut up, and give me back my shoes before I get in trouble," growled the pursuer. Both members of the chase were moving at speeds too fast for human eyes as they dashed through Orange Star High. Suddenly, the lavender haired woman stopped and powered up to super saiyan. Her hair turned gold and spiked breaking free from the long braid she had been wearing. After powering up, she caught the sleeve of the shoe thief and worked to pin her to the ground.

To get away, the boots were thrown, "There Cami! Go get your damn shoes before we're late!"

"Do you have a hairband I can borrow? I broke mine going super," Cami called to the shorter sixteen year old who was now getting to her feet. She wore spandex yoga pants and a baggy long sleeve shirt likely three sizes too large with the phrase GokuSon on the front.

"Here," she pulled a hair tie from her thick dark hair and threw it to Cami. Her hair now fell down to her mid back showing its natural spiked layers.

"Thanks Lit!" Cami yelled as the two girls ran to class.

"Miss Briefs, if I didn't know better, I would think you and Miss Son were trying to break your brother's record for class disruptions," calmly announced the older woman standing at the front of the room. The two girls attempted to look innocent. After class, the two started to their lockers.

" is just lucky she didn't teach our dads," smirked the dark haired woman.

"Yeah, Henry got in trouble, but no near as much as they did," laughed the lavender haired teen.

"Did Cora ever get in trouble?"

"Cora the goodie two shoes, no way," scoffed Cami.

"Maybe it's the lavender hair then"

"Maybe, but then what's your excuse Litta?" smirked Cami.

"I'm a Son plain and simple, but since we're talking about your siblings, what are they up to?" asked Litta as they walked to her car in the parking lot.

"Henry is still living at Capsule Corp. Dad named him the head of something or some nonsense like that"

"Isn't he already the Vice President of Capsule Corp, why would he need to head something else?"

"He's taking over all the lab stuff from Grammie," smiled Cami.

"What about Cora, anything new with her?" asked Litta as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"She's been spending a lot of time out at Kame House with Krillin and 18. Marron and my mom are making bets on when Maddox will pop the question. Are we picking up Bardock today?" asked Cami as she adjusted the radio.

"Yeah, I have to pick him up then drop him off at the dojo. We're still training with Uncle Gohan today right?"

"Yeah Pawpa Gohan and Uncle Piccolo are expecting us," grinned Cami as they pulled up in front of Orange Star Middle School.

Litta rolled down the window and yelled, "Bardock get in before I leave you."

A miniature Goten got into the backseat. "Litta shut your face," he told his older sister.

"Make me"

"I don't fight weak women"

"I'm sure mom would love to hear that"

Cami rolled her eyes at the sibling's bickering. After less than ten minutes of driving, Litta and Cami dropped Bardock off at the dojo. Then they met up with Gohan and Piccolo to train.

It was now late. Litta was in her bathroom taking a hot shower. She turned off the water and wrapped a towel around herself. She stepped out of the shower and was met with a pair of cerulean blue eyes. They stood there for a few seconds before Litta spoke, "Are you going to kiss me or just stand there?"

The two began making out. He picked her up and sat her on the bathroom counter. To deepen the kiss Litta quickly snaked her hands around his neck accidently knocking some hair products into the floor.

"Litta are you okay in there," there was a knock at the door. The two in the bathroom were too busy with one another to hear the knocking. The door opened. Rini stood in the doorway. The couple froze.

"Mom," Rini held up a finger silencing her daughter.

"I didn't yell cause the last thing we need is your father barging in. Litta put on some clothes now. Henry, however you snuck in, sneak out, and I'm calling your parents tomorrow so expect a call," sternly said Rini turning and leaving the bathroom.

"You didn't lock the door!" growled Litta smacking Henry on the back of the head.

"I forgot… I was a little distracted, my beautiful girlfriend was asking me for a kiss wearing only a towel"

"What did you expect me to be wearing getting out of the shower?" she giggled. Henry only smirked as he slipped out the small bathroom window.

"Rini why do we need to go to Capsule Corp, it's Saturday?" asked Goten as Bardock, Litta, and Rini loaded into the car.

"Because we are meeting Pan and Trunks to discuss something important," Rini told him as they drove to Capsule Corp.

"Mom, why are we going to Capsule Corp?" asked Cami.

"Rini called and said we need to discuss something important," answered Pan.

"Can't I stay home?" pouted Cami.

"After you went super saiyan two and nearly blew up the house, not a chance," smirked Trunks hugging his youngest daughter. Cami proceeded to dramatically pout as she got in the car.

"Gramm, Pawpa," called Henry as he walked through Capsule Corp.

"Yes sweetie?" yelled Bulma as she walked into the room.

"Mom and Dad are coming over and so are Rini, Goten, and Litty," he told her with a sigh.

"Finally got caught boy?" asked Vegeta a smirk clearly present on his face. Henry only nodded. Bulma looked between her grandson and husband waiting for an explanation.

"I've been seeing Litta, and her mom found out last night… are you mad?" he watched his grandmother waiting for her to start yelling.

She laughed, "Why would I be mad? I was expecting it."

"What?" yelped Henry.

Bulma just continued her laughing as she left the room with Vegeta.

Shortly after, both families arrived at Capsule Corp. Cami slipped over to Litta. "What did we do this time?" asked Cami.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," Litta told her a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Cami, how about you and Bardock go train while we talk to Litta and Henry," suggested Rini.

"Wait, I'm not in trouble, but Litta is? This never happens"

"Camisole, if you feel that left out, I'm sure your father and I could think up something," said Pan watching as her daughter stopped her gloating.

"No I'm good! Come on Bardock lets go train," quickly answered Cami as she grabbed Bradock's arm and fled the room.

"So what did these two do, blow up another gravity room?" asked Trunks with a chuckle as he sat down on the couch.

"I'll let the kids tell you," replied Rini as she pulled Goten to sit down.

Litta's eyes went wide as she looked to Henry. He smiled and took Litta's hand in his own. "Mom, Dad, Litta and I are dating," he told them his voice never faltering. Trunks started laughing. Pan looked concerned as she tried to figure out if this was just a prank.

"Trunks I think they're serious," Pan said patting her husband's knee.

"Panny they're cousins"

"We're second cousins or first cousins once removed or something like that, besides Vegeta approves" rambled Litta.

"Of course he does," Rini said shaking her head.

Trunks stammered for a minute or two before getting some words out, "you, when, no, Goten help me out please!"

"There's not much I can say. I've know about it since they were kids," Goten answered shaking his head.

"What do you mean since we were kids? Litty and I have only been together for a year," asked Henry.

"A year!" exclaimed Pan eyeing her son.

"Goten it's not like we were sure back then," said Rini.

"What do you mean back then?" asked Pan who was started to get extremely frustrated with the lack of answers she was getting.

Henry gave Goten and Rini a concerned look. 'What were they talking about?' wondered Henry.

"Henry, can you and Litta go check on Bardock and Cami for a bit?" asked Rini. He nodded still holding Litta's hand as they left to find their siblings.

"Please explain," demanded Pan.

Goten looked very somber. "We made the choice years ago to let this happen. It was the best choice at the time, but we didn't tell you. I'm sorry," said Goten. Rini snuggled closer to Goten and looked close to tears.

"What choice?" Pan snapped her ki rising.

Rini sighed, "It'll be easier to show you." She led them down to Bulma's lab where the time vision machine sat. Rini pulled a few slides of blood, loaded them into the machine, and started typing.

"Who's blood are you using?" asked Trunks.

"Mine and Goten's," answered Rini. The screen showed Capsule Corp fourteen years ago.

*Flashback shown through Time Vision Machine*

Gohan, Videl, Bulma, Vegeta, and Goten all sat around Capsule Corp.

"Goten what is it? You said it was important," asked Gohan.

Goten sighed, "Rini and I need help… Litta's out of control."

Videl stared at her brother-in-law. "Goten, she's two! How can she be out of control?"

"When she gets upset, her powers go all crazy and can hurt people," he answered looking at the asleep two year dressed in her blue princess dress. Everyone stared at the girl.

"That's preposterous, she's only a quarter saiyan. She shouldn't be able to do anything that powerful until she's four," growled Vegeta shaking his head.

Cami now wandered into the room carrying a dinosaur stuffed animal in her little toddler arms. Litta started to stir from her sleep. Goten's face was visible worried. Litta rubbed her eyes then seemed to panic being disoriented from waking up. "Sweetie we're," Goten was cut off as she started crying and a burst of energy threw Goten back into the wall with enough force to leave a small crater. Gohan jumped to his feet to grab Cami out of harms way, but she was already gone. He looked around franticly for his precious little granddaughter. Then Henry floated back down and sat Cami back on the ground. Cami was giggling her dark coal colored eyes full of delight. She didn't seem to realize that Litta almost blasted her.

"Again Henry again!" she squeaked.

"Cami why don't we ask Litta to play with us?" commented the eight year old.

"Okay! Litta wanna play?" she asked running up to Litta. She nodded climbing down from her napping spot and following Henry and Cami to the yard. Videl and Bulma were helping Goten up. The hit did a lot of damage. Even Vegeta was wide eyed.

"How can we help?" asked Bulma helping Goten into a chair.

"How did you guys raise saiyan daughters? Her emotions make her dangerous, so Rini and I want advice on what to do. We are running out of ideas," replied Goten.

"Pan was strong, but besides flying as a baby she didn't show anywhere near that kind of power till age four," Gohan told his little brother.

"Bra never really bothered to tap into her powers, so we never had any issues like this. Have you asked Pan and Trunks? They do have two little girls," Bulma asked Goten.

"No, it took a lot to get Rini to agree to even ask you all for help. She feels like a horrible mom," Goten told them looking at his hands.

"Rini's only human. How can she even be alive after a few blasts like that?" asked Videl her eyes full of concern.

"Rini didn't even tell me this was happening at first. Then one night she was giving Litta a bath, and Litta got upset because it was time to get out. Her power forced the water all around the bathroom to the point she nearly drowned Rini, and all Rini cared about was making sure Litty was okay. After that, I found bruises all over her body. She had been hiding them from me. Litta doesn't even know or understand she's doing anything. We are managing at home, but she's supposed to start pre school in a few months. We don't know what to do," explained Goten. At that moment, Rini walked in. She had a deep cut on her cheek with a butterfly stich bandage holding it closed.

Videl's eyes went wide. "Rini how did you get that cut?" she asked.

Rini stammered, "I uh fell."

"I already told them," announced Goten.

Rini sighed, "Litta fell in the back yard. She got upset and ki blasted the garden."

Vegeta looked shocked. "I've never heard of a child that young producing ki blasts," croaked Vegeta.

"She can produce them no problem, she just can't control them," explained Goten. "The only thing I can think to do is put a ki suppressor on her," sighed Goten.

"And I don't want to do that since it might mess with her growth, but I'm getting desperate…" Rini trailed off.

"Did they make another threat to arrest me for domestic violence?" asked Goten pulling Rini close to his chest.

"Yes, but that's not the problem… I can't take another hit," she wouldn't look up to meet his gaze.

"What are you talking about? You're so strong," Goten told her hugging her tight.

"No I can't cause the doctor said I'm pregnant," Rini told him still not looking up.

Goten's face dropped, but a grin soon spread across it. "Sweetheart that's great!" he exclaimed spinning her around.

"No it's not. We have to do something about Litta," Rini said as she started to cry.

"Unless you want to risk losing the second child, I suggest training for the girl immediately," growled Vegeta.

"But she's only two," said Videl.

"Videl, Vegeta's right she has to start training and learning to control her power as soon as possible," agreed Gohan.

"Let's go get her then," announced Vegeta as he went to the door to the backyard and froze.

"Vegeta what is it?" asked Bulma as she walked over to him.

"Another solution may have presented itself," quietly answered Vegeta. Everyone rushed to the backdoor to see two year old Litta sitting in eight year old Henry's lap. She was forming ki balls and controlling them with a little assistance from Henry.

"Oh how cute, Henry's helping her," smiled Bulma.

"The boy is doing more than that. He's establishing a bond, so he can claim her as his mate," chuckled Vegeta.

"No they're family. They're just playing," announced Goten.

"Watch for yourself," Vegeta told them as he loudly threw the door open. The loud noise caused Litta to scream. Henry immediately turned super pulled her close, shielded her from the possible attacker, and emitted a low growl like noise. Everyone saw his reaction. Bulma quickly pulled the door back closed.

"What should we do?" asked Rini.

"Nothing," answered Vegeta.

"We can't do nothing!" yelped Goten.

"If you value your wife and unborn child, nothing is exactly what you'll do… Saiyans won't risk their mates by letting them have unstable powers. Henry started training Litta immediately after realizing she didn't have control. I suggest she start training with adults as well, but as long as Henry is around, he will keep her powers in check," explained Vegeta.

"We need to tell Pan and Trunks," said Rini.

"I wouldn't. They might try to keep Litta and Henry apart which could put Rini and the baby at risk," commented Gohan.

"So we just ignore it until they announce they're mates in sixteen years?" asked Rini.

"I think Gohan and Vegeta are right," sighed Goten.

Gohan smiled, "Besides those two can give them a little pay back for what they put us through." Videl slapped him on the back of the head.

*End Flashback*

"See we chose to worry about Bardock instead of telling you about the situation," sighed Goten his face still very serious.

"Rini, you could have told me," Pan said hugging her friend.

"I felt like the worst mom in the world. Henry was the best solution that kept both my children safe," said Rini softly as tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"So what did you two do?" asked Cami firing a ki blast at Bardock.

"We, we uh… Well we announced we're a couple," stammered Litta.

"Yeah a couple of dorks, what did you two do?" asked Cami again. Henry just grinned pulling Litta into a passionate kiss.

"Gross Henry! Get better taste," yelled Bardock. Cami's jaw had dropped to the floor.

Henry and Litta were now back in front of their parents. "So we've talked, and we all okay with this," said Rini with a gentle smile.

"Thanks mom, I love you," Litta hugged both her parents. Henry let out a little chuckle.

"Thank you guys. We appreciate the approval, but to be honest, I wouldn't have given up Litta even if you didn't approve," smirked Henry. Litta smacked him on the back on the head.

Trunks, Pan, and Cami had all gone back home. Cami was in her room leaving Trunks and Pan alone.

"I can't believe how cocky Henry was after we gave our approval," Trunks commented shaking his head.

"I can, he's just like you Trunks!" Pan exclaimed pulling her husband into a kiss.

"I'm cocky?" questioned Trunks raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, and I love you for it," grinned Pan pulling him into another kiss.

"You didn't have to be a jerk," grumbled Litta as stood in front of Henry.

"I needed to make it clear that you're mine," said Henry as he leaned down placing a kiss on her neck pulling her necklace out of her shirt. Litta giggled.

"We'll tell them that later," responded Litta as she tucked the engagement ring and the chain it was on back into her shirt.

 _Author's Note- Please R &R it means a lot to me. Thank you to everyone who has._

 _Even though the story is complete please review. I really appreciate them! Also, I am considering writing a sequel to this story. It would be story filling in the gap between chapter 20 and the Epilogue. It would be the story of Trunks and Pan life as parents. If you would be interested in that, please leave a comment in the reviews. Thanks again for reading!_


	22. Chapter 22

Authors Note

I have decided to do a sequel to fill in from chapter 20 to the epilogue, and maybe a like further. I finished an outline, and I have now started writing.

The first chapter is up. It's called Tales of Parenthood.

I hope you all read it as well! Thank you!


End file.
